DBZ Cinderella
by bimbosarahsurfchick
Summary: A DBZ take on the fairy tale Cinderella, Bulma is an orphaned teenage Saiyan, and Vegeta is the Prince of the planet, this has many twists compared to the normal tale and is based on Planet Vegeta. Read And Review please
1. Chapter 1

**CINDERELLA DBZ**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of dbz or any of Cinderella; in fact I don't actually own anything except maybe a couple of surfboards and some cans of diet coke.**_

_**This is based on Vegetasaii, and I guess the title really says it all, but it's going to differ from any other Cinderella story you have read before!**_

_**(I'm sure you all know the original story and now here is my DBZ take on it!) Hope you all enjoy and please leave a review or some constructive criticism afterwards)**_

_CHAPTER ONE_

**The beginning**

Bulma was helping her mother wash the plates left over from dinner, they had just eaten a hefty meal;

A sweet glazed wild pig for the three of them. Bulma's mother had prepared the meat whilst her father had cleaned and gutted the animal. They had purchased it from a third class hunter Sayan.

The briefs were all second class Sayans, they lived in a nice posh house, about 30 km away from the castle of Vegetasaii, it had a thatched roof and small round glass windows and was made out of a rare wood that was only found in one place on the planet Vegeta.

Bulma's father worked as a scientist; he was one of the only Sayans who was a genius, He prepared and tested new experiments, he was currently working on updating the regeneration tanks and also inventing an invisibility cloak.

Bulma's mother was a housewife. This was also out of the ordinary for Sayan females, most worked for a living, or entertained their male counterparts; but Bulma's mother enjoyed nothing more than cleaning the house and cooking for her little family.

Bulma had a small part time job repairing Sayan space pods after they returned from purging missions in space, it bought in a hefty little wage, but not enough to live by she was 16 years of age and was still struggling to find out what she wanted from life.

She didn't particularly want to purge planets or sell her body, like some third class. She also didn't want to become a housewife and clean like her mother; the only thing she had ever wanted was to marry a first class Sayan and live a luxurious pampered lifestyle. Whilst working on experiments similar to her father.

Everything changed one fateful day… 

"Goku! Pass me the spanner would you?" Bulma shouted to her best friend as she fiddled with the bolts on a gravity machine she was working on.

Goku ran across the room and fetched what he thought was a spanner in reality it was actually a screwdriver; the teenage Sayan had no clue.

His father Bardock was a planet purger working for Freeza and the King Vegeta clearing Planets ready for the rulers to sell on. Goku's mother died long ago of what he was told to be a mysterious illness he had been very young at the time. He also had an older brother called Radditz who was also working far away purging planets like his father. Although Radditz was also good friends with the Prince of the planet.

"Don't worry I'll get it" Bulma said getting up, smiling to herself, her long blue hair swinging by her waist; she had really long hair and it was perfectly straight. She had the perfect figure and wore nice clothes.

At the present time Bulma was covered in black grease and was wearing a pair of blue dungarees; but to many Sayan males this would make her even more appealing.

In the corner of the room a scouter went off.

Beep beep beep   
"Aw man who the heck could that be this time of the morning, I suppose dad forgot money or something" Bulma grumbled as she walked in the opposite direction to her tools and over to her scouter on the table. 

Picking up the scouter she hooked it around her right eye.

"Bulma- what's wrong" Goku whispered a few moments later as he ran over to Bulma who had just collapsed on the floor of her basement.

He was shocked to see tears in her eyes; she began to hit the floor repeatedly with her hands, in a desperate frenzy.

"No, No no no, NO" she kept repeating over and over again. She tried to get up but fell back onto the floor again.

Goku assisted his best friend up and managed to drag her over to a chair in the corner of the room; tears were streaming her face and smearing the grease even more.

"There dead. Both gone." Bulma croaked as she fainted in Goku's comforting arms.

**Meanwhile in the castle of Vegetasaii …..**

Prince Vegeta was striving up and down one of the castle halls, he was furious; his father was trying to force him into an arranged marriage in just a few years time and had picked that very day to tell the young Sayan.

Vegeta enjoyed the attention he got from the girls in the Sayan kingdom; he had been published on the front of many magazines and was constantly in the tabloids for one reason or another. Sometimes good and sometimes bad.

He had crowds of females often following him, and regularly had them standing outside his bedroom window chanting for him.

They seemed to like the bad boy royal image he portrayed and he also had some looks about him, he had a warrior figure and perfect spiked hair, dark eyes, and a sexy voice. Almost no female on the Planet could resist him, some strived to impress others fainted when they saw him.

"Arranged marriage. BULLSHIT! I'd rather go and work for Freeza. Im 16 for fucks sake, I am not being tied down with some whore for the rest of my life." Vegeta mumbled angrily to himself as he punched a hole in an ancient portrait on the wall.

Vegeta's father had left his son to get on with his tantrum, he knew that his descendant wasn't going to be thrilled with the idea of an arranged marriage; hence why he had left it until the secret got leaked into the press until he told him.

Nappa heard the prince ranting and raving and decided to change his route, he was preparing to head to the training room as it was his day off but decided against it as he wanted no confrontation with the teenager when he was in this kind of mood.

"If I find who leaked this into the press I will personally execute them. From today we are banning the tabloids from publishing this story if they do they will be terminated from the Planet." King Vegeta commanded to one of his Elite soldiers;

They quickly whispered to another guard who headed off to make a public speech.

News was never important on the Sayan home planet until Freeza began to appear on the scene, then as soon as the Sayans began to plunge planets for the tyrant, the tabloid paper was born.

Millions of copies were made across the Planet each day.

Before then the Sayans had been quite a primitive race, extremely strong but also they had no interest in public affairs. It had all changed now;

The Sayans that could read usually studied a paper or magazine.

The ones that couldn't read were often bullied, and poorly paid, as they were often the lowest class Sayans who had no money to spend on education.

The rest of the guards were on edge, already the angry prince had killed someone that day, it had been just after his father had spoken to Vegeta.

Having had enough of arguing with the King, Vegeta took off through one of the stained glass windows in the hall and set off into the bright beaming sunlight.

_**Disclaimer: how was that chapter? Please R/R update should be coming soon if I know you people like it **_

_**Surfs up!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I just want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, I'm really happy with the response! Really thank you very very much you don't know how good they make me feel!**

Chapter Two

The months passed very slowly on Vegetasaii; Vegeta's behaviour was going from bad to worse; he was out almost every night getting drunk and was often out doing some illegal Planet purging for Freeza. The king could do nothing but watch his son spiral out of control; he was in the press constantly for one problem or another. This bad behaviour seemed to attract the females even more to the Kings annoyance. Where they once stood outside Vegeta's room calling him they now decide to fly over the castle screaming at the tops of their lungs and throwing lingerie and underwear on the turrets and through open windows for the Prince to find. It seemed they were totally unaffected by the arranged marriage.

The next day he had arranged to make his son meet his future wife; Vegeta **I** didn't really want to be their to witness it, he would be surprised if he even had a Planet left to rule afterwards, his Majesty was trying his hardest to double book the meeting but in his heart he knew he would have to be there. He hadn't even seen the girl for many years this had all been arranged when the Prince was much younger and kept a deep secret until it had been leaked into the press.

Bulma had been forced to move right over to the other side of Vegetasaii; her parents had been killed instantly when a boulder had crashed down from a mountain onto the space pod they were boarding, Bulma's father was attending a special meeting with other scientists and Bulma's mother was accompanying him.

When Bulma received the devastating news nobody could speak to her for days afterwards; even her best friend Goku couldn't get through to her. She just sat in a dark room facing the wall not eating and rarely drinking.

The young teenager was then forced a couple of weeks later to move in with her only surviving relative an aunt from her mothers side; who had two daughters of her own. This was because Bulma was only 16 and her parents had signed a special contract to say until she was 18 if anything happened to them, then she would be cared for by her aunt and the money made from her house would go straight to her aunt for caring costs. Once she was 18 any money left over would be handed straight to her.

Bulma felt constantly like her life couldn't get any worse, she was made to quit her job fixing the space pods and now she was forced to be her aunt and two cousins slave quite literally. If they told her to do something she had to do it there was no choice in the matter if not she would be on the streets like many other homeless teen Sayans. Most who lived on the streets had to sell their bodies for a living many just disappeared never to be seen again.

She longed for life to go back to the way it had been before the tragic accident; she wouldn't ever take her mothers cleaning for granted or try and take apart her fathers experiments to reassemble. Each nigh she went to bed she secretly hoped that it was a terrible nightmare and she was going to wake up in her own room.

Bulma often considered leaving Vegetasaii and working for the person she hated most Freeza; but when she thought about it logically her life with her aunt would probably be some weird heaven than compared to living on a space ship with a tyrant and his minions. They would probably turn her into a sex slave or maybe even worse, she had heard stories from the press and other Sayans and never did she have the guts to go down that road. Bulma was very strong willed but in her heart she knew that she couldn't go that route.

"Hey Bulma where's my new robes?" demanded Cleo stamping her feet on the floor and throwing all the clothes Bulma had just ironed onto the ground; in a bid to find her new garments.

Cleo was the older of the two sisters; she was on the chubby side and had shoulder length black curly hair, she was a full blooded Sayan her father had left them when they were much younger. She was the nicer of the two and that was saying something.

Her younger sister Serena was a nasty bunch of work, she was skinny, petite and had long brown wavy hair, and she was a part time model.

She was 17 and Cleo was coming up for 16. Their mother was clearly the most evil out of all of them she was older than Bulma's mother and worked training concubines to please their masters, unfortunately for Bulma this often meant that her aunt worked nights so during the day she was forced to stay at home and answer her aunts every wish and call.

"Oh I forgot I left them round Tabitha's. Clean them up and iron them properly please, mother will flip if she sees the state this room is in." with that Cleo left with a dress that Bulma would have deemed a fashion disaster for any girl. Smiling to herself she bent down and began to pick up the pile of garments.

Sighing she got back to ironing the clothes; for the hundredth time that week she just pondered in her head what bad things she must have done in a previous life to get this one so bad.

Vegeta was flying around the Planet looking for a place to go and train in private; he wasn't in the mood to be followed about by a bunch of bimbo's trying to impress him today; he just wanted some time on his own. He'd managed to send his bodyguard Nappa on a mission with false pretences he just told him that his father was waiting to see him in the throne room. He wasn't but Nappa didn't know that until it was too late. It was one of the perks of having one of the dumbest Sayans in the world to guide him.

Finally he found the perfect place in the middle of the desert, it was at least twenty miles away from any kind of civilisation and the gravity was much stronger here than anywhere else on the Planet. He settled down on the ground and began his workout. The sun was directly in the middle of the sky and it was the hottest part of the day; the ground was so hot that he could soon feel it burning through his boots. The harsh conditions in Vegeta's eyes were only assisting him in getting that step further into becoming a Super Sayan.

Vegeta's scouter began to bleep, he had managed to lose it amongst the dust and sand, and quickly he tried to trace the loud noise it was emitting. **_Bleep Bleep Bleep_**

'If that's Nappa… I swear"

Frantically he dug about, until the sand was flying everywhere to an onlooker it would have looked quite comedic, but to the Prince it was just assisting his temper. The sand began to burn his fingers as he had taken his white gloves off to train in.

At last he found it he noticed that is was his mate Radditz.

"Yeah" he said casually clicking it onto his left ear and sitting down on a soft sand dune.

"Hey how are you doing? Not seen you purging lately" laughed his friend on the other end of the device. Radditz had to be Vegeta's closest friend, he worked helping clear Planets for Freeza, it was dangerous work but the pay was good, often Vegeta would go and help him whilst having a good workout at the same time.

The stronger he was becoming the more boring it was becoming, he never had anyone to spar with and nothing seemed a challenge to him anymore.

"no I've been busy here, I helped clear a Planet last week for that twat Freeza it was pretty gruesome stuff, I was one of the only survivors" Vegeta grimaced as he rolled some of the hot sand in his hand.

"I don't know why you do it. It's not like you need the money" Radditz replied, Vegeta heard something on the other end crackle. Then Radditz came back.

"Sorry spilt beer on the scouter can't be good. I'm on Purles at the minute" he heard a loud sip and then a happy groan.

Vegeta smirked to himself, whilst he was sitting here in the middle of the wilderness his best friend was sunning himself on a pleasure Planet; sounded about right.

"Hey are you coming back here for that stupid ball my fathers holding?" the Prince questioned as he laid down on the sand fully letting it seep all around his hair.

"Yeah should be if nothing comes up, providing there's girls - and a buffet"

"Idiot of course they'll be girls" Vegeta said gazing up at the cloudless sky, he wished he had bought a pair of sunshades with him now, he felt like having a relaxing day.

"True, they'll stalk you in there. Did you ever get rid of that model Serena? She was hot." Radditz said, Vegeta heard the sound of a can being crushed.

"No. and she isn't hot she's a whore, I heard her mother works as a whore who trains whores" Vegeta said, suddenly he wished he had bought a drink with him. He cursed to himself as he listened to Radditz drone on.

"Yeah well in that case she's a hot whore! Hey you think you could recommend me to her?" Radditz said eagerly.

"I don't like the girl. I don't talk to the girl. I am scared of the girl. She's just one of many who are put on this Planet to piss me off." Vegeta said making it clear to his friend he wouldn't talk to her.

Bulma had done all the laundry and was now running the errand of going to the store to stock up on her aunts organic anti wrinkle face ointments. She chose to fly as it was much quicker than walking, some would take a Space pod but Bulma no longer had one after her mother and father died she had been forced to sell hers.

The store was at least half an hours flight away; Bulma hated going, she always felt out of place amongst the posh people that shopped there, when she lived with her parents she had been showered with gifts, only the best designer garments and the prettiest outfits as she had been an only child from a pretty wealthy background.

Now her aunt refused to buy her a single item of clothing and all Bulma's dresses and garments that were of value had been either given to Serena or sold with the money going in her aunt's pocket.

She was currently wearing a pair of faded dungarees and a pink t shirt.

She flew over a third class village and looked down to the conditions some of them were forced to slum in. Admittingly she was glad that her aunt was quite well off and lived in a large house, it would have been even harder for Bulma to have been forced to move out of her home and into what looked like mud huts.

Young children were running around outside playing games, an old lady was sweeping the dust from her house onto the hard earth, their was even wild boar like creatures freshly killed and hanging over a giant spit roast in the centre of the small village.

'They all look happy though... not one of them seems down, they look almost like one big happy family.' Bulma murmured aloud to herself, she let her guard down and a single tear dropped to the ground. Falling and hitting the hard dust plain.

Vegeta followed his scent which led him to a huge rock formation with a tunnel leading through, he was terribly dehydrated and needed something to quench his thirst; water was sparse in some parts of Vegetasaii; the homes that belonged to the upper class people usually had fresh running water but the Prince was in the middle of the wilderness.

He was following his nose, as he could smell a source of water; he kept cursing himself constantly for not bringing some bottles with him, he'd finished talking to Radditz who seemed to be having a ball on some Pleasure Planet in the middle of space.

The short spiky haired teen found a tunnel on the other side of the rock and quickly entered it; he didn't care what he would find inside, he wanted a drink; the smell of running water was getting stronger; and also he wanted to explore and see what he would find. Perhaps the rock was a Flajjar's den? This was a large kind of reptile that was commonly known for eating wandering Sayans and leaving nothing but their bloody boots behind. He might have even discovered a smugglers den. It could be someone's secret stash of alcohol they had plunged from a Planet.

Vegeta smiled at this idea. It would really make his day, he felt like he needed a drink to try and ease the anger he was feeling towards his father with the arranged marriage.

Something scuffled ahead of Vegeta in the pitch black of the channel,

"M M M dinner" Vegeta said aloud to nobody as he fired up a small blue ki to allow him to see in front of him, saving him from moving his hands and feeling his way through.

He rounded the corner, powering up a little more incase of any danger ahead of him; inside the tunnel it was damp, whatever was ahead of him had little or no powerlevel as Vegeta's scouter hadn't picked up on anything.

Pressing a button on the left of the main part of the Scouter he switched on infra red and began searching for a heat source; his scouter was much more advanced than most of the other models on the Planet it was the newest on the market he was given it to help aid clearing Planets by one of Freeza's scientists.

He began to scour for his dinner; in the corner of the device something flashed up and it began to go off.

"Yum a Chidallon" the prince said aloud licking his lips.

A Chidallon was a large bird species, they were the same kind of size as an average Sayan but had lots of meat on them; they were beginning to get rarer however and it was considered a delicacy and one of the prince's favourite foods.

Stealthily he crept up on the huge feathered creature and with a powerful ki to the bird's chest he effortlessly killed it, he dragged the huge carcass out of the tunnel and back into the harsh daylight; he left the kill for later and went back inside to find the water he could sense.

Bulma was walking through the many aisles of the health store she had been summoned to visit; a bundle of notes were screwed up in her pocket and her scouter was hooked over her ear, her long blue hair moving with the breeze from the hi tech air conditioning in the wooden ceilings.

She sighed, this shop had to be the most depressing store on the Planet and she had been in funeral shops.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you could point me in the direction to the Everleaves ointment?" Bulma asked sweetly to a short fat man stocking the shelves;

'He's defiantly Tsuful' Bulma scoffed to herself.

Tsuful's were the race that shared the Planet Vegeta with the Sayans; it was originally their home but many decades ago before Bulma had been born and even her parents, Planet Vegeta had been called Planet Plant. The Tsuful's were the natives until the Sayans took over and began ruling and changing the ways of life pushing the Tsuful's further and further away.

Sayans looked completely different to the inhabitants, A Tuffle as the Tsuful's sometimes get referred to by the Sayan's were very short and had a green complexion; they also were extremely gentle natured and didn't believe in violence. Completely the opposite to the ancient warrior race.

"Third aisle on the right. Let me show you" the chubby man said, Bulma noticed the huge amount of makeup he was wearing on his face to hide the green tinge of his skin and she smiled.

'At least they have manners, which is more than most Sayans' Bulma thought inside her head. As she followed him into an aisle plentiful with anti wrinkle ointments and ant aging organic products.

Bulma quickly picked up a container of the expensive cream and also a bottle of cold water for her flight back; she put them on the tab that her step family had opened, and then set off back into the sticky blue sky. She made a diversion on the way back and headed off to Goku's.

Vegeta had drank until he couldn't anymore; the water had been some of the freshest and coolest he had ever tasted. It had formed just right; he marked the place on his scouter and noted to himself that in the future he would ensure he returned; exiting the dark tunnel he soon began to prepare his kill.

The sun was still very high in the sky; his training had been disrupted by Radditz winding him up about the fun he was having on the Pleasure Planet; usually he would head back to the castle and eat what the Royal Chef's prepared him but he fancied eating his kill; it was his favourite and he wasn't going to share it with anybody else.

He soon built a fire and roasted the Chidallon which had now been feathered and had the insides ripped out. The smell of the fire and the Chidallon cooking soon made the Sayan heir sleepy; he rested his head in his hands wrapping his tail up and using it as a pillow with his head he dozed off with the sun beating down on him.

"BULMA!!!" Goku greeted her as he jumped on the teenager over eagerly and pulling her to the ground; she dropped the wrinkle cream and the bottle of water as she began to hug her best friend. It had been too long since she had seen him; a few weeks were still a long time. Especially when her days were spent slaving around the house doing everything commanded.

"Goku, you've changed your kit!" Bulma commented as she broke out of the hug and picked up the shopping.

Goku's training gear had been transformed; it was still bright orange but he also had dark navy body armour underneath and a different training symbol on the back.

"Yeah I've been training with my new sensei." He confessed, and then quickly changed the subject. "Come in, come in" he beckoned as he opened the door wide for her and led her indoors to the main living quarters.

"So how are you coping with Freeza's long lost sister and her brats" he growled angrily, handing her a glass of pink Passhion with some ice. He hated his friend being so defenceless, if he'd had enough room in his little house he would have allowed her to stay with him. His father Bardock and older brother Radditz were half the time off Planet purging leaving him alone. But when they were all home the house got way too packed especially when his brother bought some friend's home; which was more than usual.

"We wont talk about it" Bulma said quietly sniffling; he didn't have any idea about how bad her life had really become in the last few weeks each day was getting worse. She placed her empty glass on the small table and wiped her nose.

"Hey hey. No tears in this house!" he said quickly sitting next to her and wrapping a comforting arm around her holding her in a strong embrace. Bulma buried her head into his hard solid chest and let it all out; everything she had been holding in. It all came flooding out like a waterfall cascading down.

Goku was a great listener; he always heard every point of view and tried to see the best in people but even he disliked her aunt and cousins.

"Sorry" Bulma snivelled moving away from Goku and wiping her eyes with her arm; she quickly stood up diverting her attention away from him by looking out of the window of his little house. Goku was a third class Sayan but he didn't live as bad as the majority; he had running water and his house was strong built and made of stone. He didn't live as bad as the village Bulma had flew over on her way to the store.

"You know what? Your house is quite tidy, I mean there's three guys live here and its clean…" Bulma said smiling quickly changing the subject as she walked back over to the third class warrior and sat next to him on the sofa.

"Yeah mum always liked the house clean" Goku said quietly, then he began to smile innocently again.

"I and you are in the same boat… kinda" Bulma said smiling back to him she rested her head on his shoulder and began to think about how she could escape living the life she was. Goku's mother had died a few years back leaving his father bringing up him and his older sibling.

"You know, you can always stay here. Its quite squashed but I don't mind sleeping on the floor" Goku said as he bit into large yellow fruit that was lying on the table.

"No really Goku. I need to do this, I don't want to but im not going to let those useless whores beat me, its only going to make me stronger." She said looking about for another fruit; she didn't realise how hungry she was.

Bulma got fed at her aunts but she was usually gave the morsels of meat nobody else wanted and the bread that had gone stale, she was beginning to get used to her dinner being cold when she was finally allowed to eat up the table when everyone else had finished. Especially with Cleo around; she seemed to clean up most of the plates whereas her skinny sister was quite the opposite.

Quite often she would come and pick at what Bulma had on her plate greedy wasn't the word for it.

Her stomach rumbled as she watched Goku finish the huge fruit.

"Are you mmfhungry?" Goku managed out as he swallowed the remaining chunks trying not to choke on it.

Bulma didn't want to be rude as Goku's family didn't have that much money, but she was feeling famished her stomach growled as if agreeing with her.

Goku laughed when he heard it and his stomach responded in the same way.

"C'mon fancy going hunting?" he said slipping his boots on his feet, Bulma removed her head from his comfortable shoulder.

"_HUNT!_" I mean… Goku I don't know how to hunt. I'm not so hungry after all!" Bulma responded quickly.

Goku began to bounce up and down in excitement like a little kid,

"I'll teach you, you'll never be hungry again" he assured a little over enthusiastically;

He pulled her off the couch with super speeds forcing her out of his front door leaving her little time to debate.

**Disclaimer: How was Chapter two? R/R please! Even if you reviewed before! Let me know what you think so far**

**Surfs up!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Bulma returned to Goku's, her legs had turned to jelly; she was covered from head to toe in mud and looked like she hadn't seen a bath in months.

"Never _ever _again Goku" she vowed as she flopped down on the little sofa in the lounge leaving trails of mud everywhere she went. It had been successful not due to Bulma's help; but Goku had managed to catch an Elfalope, which was a huge grazing animal with large horns.

He was outside that minute gutting the animal and preparing it to be cooked on a fire outside; it was too large to bring inside the small house; and also it would have left a nasty trail of blood and tissue; Bardock would have been less than amused when he returned home.

Looking over Bulma saw a picture on the wall; it was the only one in the whole living room; their was a young smiling Goku, Radditz was standing posing with a ki in his hand; with his father Bardock behind him. On the left hand side next to Goku was their mother Celion. She was naturally very beautiful; she had long curly hair and a gorgeous smile. Her eyes looked similar to Goku's rather than Radditz they were big and blue. The family looked so happy and whole.

Celion had died of a virus many years ago when Goku had been a small child; it had been shortly after the photo had been taken. Radditz was only ten at the time; it was then that the youngest born decided to change his birth name from Kakkorot to Goku.

It was what she had wanted to call him at birth; but Bardock had rejected this and named him after an ancient Sayan warrior who saved many from a tragic flood including Bardocks grandfather.

'Poor Goku" she sighed as she looked away from the picture; it was then that she noticed the flowers underneath it; Bardock had been a bit of a sweet heart for a Sayan. According to Bulma's father he had fallen in love with Celion the moment he laid eyes on her. Giving her flowers and other gifts whenever he had the opportunity. They were destined for each other; Bulma assumed the flowers were from him to his dead mate.

Vegeta awoke to the smell of roasting Chidallon; licking his lips he inspected his meal to see if it was cooked enough; the sun had been thumping down onto him for a couple of hours and he was beginning to feel slightly nauseaus; cursing himself that he didn't go into the cave to nap he pulled the large carcass off the fire and began to bite into it. Scrumptious wasn't the word for it; he quickly finished off every scrap leaving only the bones.

The meal made him feel a little better; deciding he needed some more rest he retreated back to the castle for a lay-down.

"Well Goku. I must compliment you on your cooking skills; this tastes really _really _nice!" Bulma said grabbing another leg of the dead Elfalope. It had been too long since she had eaten real meat; usually all what was left at her aunts was the morsels and scraps nobody else wanted. Since moving in a few weeks ago Bulma had lost a considerable amount of weight, but it made her look even better to Serena and her aunts disappointment.

"Thanks. Eat all you want I'll eat more later I'll go hunting again. It looks like you need to put some weight on," Goku said eying up Bulma's new figure in a disapproving way.

" Much appreciation Goku but really I cant." Then she thought about it. "Maybe I'll smuggle some home to eat later though." She said biting her lower lip. "So how's Radditz getting on Planet purging?" she asked as she placed the leg bone on the floor and dusted her muddy clothes down, It didn't make much difference.

"He's a baka. He loves it, the girls, the fighting, the stealing." Goku said sternly as he sipped his glass of blue drink. For once in his lifetime the teenage Sayan seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"Yeah Radditz always did like those things… he was always getting himself into trouble!" Bulma said smiling; she didn't realise it but it was the first time she had properly smiled in many weeks since her parent's tragic deaths.

Goku began to laugh as he put his drink on the table next to him and looked over at the photo; quickly he glanced back to Bulma.

"Do you remember that time he was arrested after getting caught in the woman's changing rooms with that pretty girl?"

Bulma began to laugh aloud, "Remember it; it was like it was only yesterday! Poor Radditz how was he to know she was his cousin"

Goku began to giggle as he reminisced, "Yeah I've never met her before; saying that I remember father making me call her parents aunt and uncle.. Hmm figures."

"To be fair, she _did _lead him on first of all… hey remember that time in the bar when he caused that brawl!" Bulma laughed; flopping back on the squashy sofa.

"Nah remember the time when he got the Sergeant of the entire Sayan army stuck in quick sand!? Now that was funny!" Goku smiled, he missed spending time with his brother.

"- And Deliberate! If I recall you helped him" Bulma said beaming, the conversation was making her forget everything bad that was happening in her life at the precise time.

"Man I've missed these chats B.. Life's not the same," Goku suddenly answered glumly.

"I've missed them too, but I promise I'm going to sneak out and see you whenever I can, it's quite a flight but it's the only thing keeping me sane." Bulma said honestly as she began to pick up the bones off the floor and carted them outside to chuck in the rubbish hole. The moment she exited Goku's little house the sun hit her; she had forgotten how hot it actually was outside.

Quickly she emptied the rubbish into the hole, which had fast flowing water running at the bottom and carted the bones and scraps away to a faraway dumping site.

Recently the more richer Sayans were shooting their trash out into space; it had been one of her fathers companies ideas; the waste goes into a capsule which is blasted far away into the wilderness of space to float about and be someone else's problems.

Goku had to make do with the 'river hole', which was when the trash gets chucked down the hole and is carried away by the extremely strong currents.

She entered back into the house quickly; she caught her reflection in a mirror that was tilted carelessly across a back wall; she was freaked out at how muddy she really was, she hadn't noticed it had gone all over her face and in her hair.

"Goku…" she pleaded in her sweetest tone she had,

'_Oh no what does she want' _Goku thought in his head but didn't say it out aloud he was far too nice for that.

"Could I borrow your shower?" she asked pointing obviously to her hair and the mud that was sticking to her skin.

"Yeah sure! Slight problem their however… Radditz and I kinda broke it… " Goku dropped off; Bulma's face fell.

"What!!!!! So your telling me I've got to fly home looking like a… like a, I don't even know what I look like!" Bulma screamed as she began to pull at her hair.

"Well… yes and no, you see we have our baths in the garden, we've got a giant tub that we fill up with water and let the sun heat up. It'll only take a couple of hours." Goku assured her, "and then it'll be even hotter than a shower!" he smiled cutely rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh forget it, don't sweat it. I'll just pop by the spa's on the way back. I'd hate to say it but I've gotta begin heading back soon." Bulma said pulling a puppy dogface, this was the part she always hated. Having to say goodbye.

Goku's face suddenly turned all sad, he looked like a little kid who had just dropped his ice cream on the floor.

"You don't have too, I can squeeze you in somewhere, I'm sure Radditz wont mind sharing with you!" he joked trying to avoid the inevitable. He knew in his heart that in his tiny house they struggled to fit three people in and there just wasn't enough room for someone else to move in.

"Thanks… but I think I'd rather sleep on the floor… like I said earlier, I need to do this. I've gotta go back, I'm not going to let that whore and her devil offspring win, its going to take a lot more than that to beat me!" Bulma said smirking.

Goku could see in her eyes she meant every word she had just said; he understood it clearly. The look she had just given him when she smirked reminded him so much of the Sayan prince. He also strived to become stronger but for his own personal reasons; Bulma's was just to make sure she didn't break at the hands of her cruel relatives.

"I'll see you out… make sure you come and see me soon, otherwise I'll hunt your ki down and find you whether you like it or not!" he smiled winking at her.

"I promise I will Goku…" with that Bulma took off into the bright hot sky disappearing into the distance.

It was much easier for her to take off like that, Goku understood, if she stayed and said goodbye properly then it would just upset her more. As she disappeared from view he sighed and went to put some water in his bathtub.

Disclaimer: hope that you liked the latest chapter! Let me know what you think if you can I would be so grateful! Next chapter will be much longer (I hope!) its nearly time for Vegeta to meet his ahem… future wife… is she going to be hot or not! Wonder what happens when Bulma meets him…

Anyways thanks for reading! I'm so happy with the response I am getting so far please leave a review just click that little button at the bottom of the screen! Thanks very much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cinderella DBZ **

Chapter Four 

The days passed slowly for Bulma, it seemed the more time she spent at her aunt's house the hotter and longer the days were becoming. It had been almost a fortnight since she had seen Goku; the moment she had arrived back 'home' she had been punished severely. It made her all the more determined to visit him again soon never had she missed him so much.

Her two cousins seemed to be the least of the problems, her aunt had bought home a new man a few days ago - which wasn't unusual except this one was a real pig, and he like her adopted family used her as the house servant. Making her fetch him dry clothes, do all the chores, fix the fireplace, repair the air conditioning unit, gut the meat, the worst job yet Bulma was having to do now. Unblock the sewage system.

It seemed someone had managed to block the waste system up and raw sewage was seeping out onto the back garden of her foster home. The new man of the house Shirk was the only one home along with Bulma and he hadn't a clue.

Bulma heard her name being screamed up the staircase again, it was the same deep voice that had hollered and nagged to her all morning, Shirk.

"Yes" she said impatiently leaning over the banister, he was really beginning to get to her, she had finished clearing out the fireplace and was just about to run herself a bath to clean herself up, she looked putting it mildly a state; soot was in her long blue hair and her face was charred by the old ashes she was made to sweep.

"Hey _Cinderella _get your lazy arse outside and fix the shit that's coming from the ground." He demanded looking up at her.

Shirk was a middle aged Sayan male and he was huge he made the General of the Sayan army Nappa look small compared to him. He had a large beer gut to fit into his complexion and a noticeable lack of hair what made him look even more stupid was the small patch of hair on the top of his head which was a dirty brown shaded colour. Not on any Planet was he going to win any beauty contest, where her aunt had picked him up from Bulma daren't think, smiling to herself she thought of all the diseases he might carry and pass on to her evil relative

'_He's so clever isn't he'_ Bulma thought in her head, mocking him calling her Cinderella obviously she was going to look dirty if she had been cleaning out the fireplace hence why she was about to run a bath. Something that he obviously wasn't familiar with judging by his smell.

"Well get your tiny miserable ass o yours outside now if you don't want me getting yo aunt to throw yo on the streets." He smirked, when he did this it sent a shiver down Bulma's spine, the look he sometimes gave her was purely perverted. He did scare her _a lot._

"I think the streets would be pleasant than living here." Bulma said under her breath, but she knew herself she couldn't give up, her parents had always bought her up to fight not retreat and hide like a coward. She was going to make them proud by sticking it out and becoming stronger; she was going to prove them all wrong someway or another.

Bulma hovered down the staircase and went to examine the devastation of the back garden.

What had been a gorgeous green lawn was now a stinky pond of sewage, most disgustingly Bulma could see discarded bits of tissue thinking logically she knew if there was tissue there would most likely be excrement that would explain the grotesque smell.

Holding her nose and trying to prevent herself vomiting she wondered over to the waste hole, like Goku they had a hole in which the waste was emptied into and gets washed away by the river current, due to her aunts selfishness with Bulma's parents money she wouldn't invest in a capsule blaster so the waste and trash would be sent into space. She preferred the free option, letting it clog up rivers for the third world Sayans.

The third world Sayans were the lowest of the low, they lived mostly in the deserts in small gangs robbing unsuspecting passers by none of them had homes to go back to the majority slept in caves and dens dead to the world on lazing on the rocks. Many teenage Sayans such as Bulma who had been given a bad turn in her and were homeless became third world Sayans.

They were underclass and couldn't even find a job in the Planet Purging career as Freeza and the Sayan army were extremely choosy with the subjects they recruited. It left them with little hope so they stuck together in groups some even had their own language.

Many females became sex slaves selling their bodies for little money those were the lucky ones could maybe make enough money to buy a house, if she was going to leave her aunts she would probably be made to live a life like these underclasslings; Bulma had far to much pride for that she wanted to go far in life.

Bulma began emptying buckets of cold water from the tap in the yard, down the waste hole trying to flush out the problem. Each time she emptied a pail into the hole she was rewarded by the most sickening stench imaginable; breathing through her mouth she held one of Serena's skimpy garments over her nose trying not to vomit.

Unfortunately the blockage didn't seem to clear; she was just rewarded with more tissue and excrement pouring up through the small hole and sloshing into the small lake that was forming.

"Fucking Bastard" Bulma cursed to herself as she hovered into the air to avoid the raw sewage; humiliating wasn't the word for it, she had been dragged down to the lowest levels she had ever been in her life; just a few weeks before she lived in a posh house considerably better than most, had a happy family and a small job repairing space pods. It had been the best time in her life without doubt.

All of that had been taken away in just a few minutes in the tragic accident which claimed the lives of both her parents; to make it worse she was forced to live with her mother's two faced butt licking sister and her two devils spawn daughters. What a way to let her grieve. She was now performing repairs on sewage systems and quite literally avoiding shit degrading wasn't a word to put it a third world Sayan wouldn't steep to these levels to earn money.

Bulma swore some more as she heard a cruel laughter come from the open upstairs window of her foster home, it was made from wood and had a log cabin feel to it; her aunt had lived their for as long as Bulma could remember but she visited her mother very little when she was alive. Perhaps that was why Bunny had a strange vision of her sister being the perfect carer for her daughter in reality her sister was the aunt from hell she could have left Bulma on the streets and she would have been treated with more respect.

Her aunt lived in a cute house, but that was all show, most of the nice items like the pool in the back yard had been bought with the money that should rightfully be left in her niece's inheritance.

The laughing continued looking up to the window she saw her aunt's new boyfriend poking fingers at her and laughing meanly, he'd deliberately flushed the toilet obviously knowing very well she was trying to fix the problem. Fortunately for Bulma she had sensed the water flowing from under her and she had managed to fly into the air to avoid the disgusting spillage.

A lone space pod disrupted Bulma from her swearing in her head as it half crash-landed, the noise was deafening as it came into contact with the steel black gates that separated the entrance to the front of the house with the baron desert land around the property. Bulma's aunt had recently invested in grass, something that wasn't native to Vegetaseii it was extremely hard to grow in the harsh climate but she had plastered it all over the front Yard to show off her new found wealth. Admittingly it had been kept perfectly green using water sprinklers which seemed to be switched on 24/7 much to the dismay of the poorer Sayans who lived in the neighbouring community. They struggled for clean drinking water and Bulma's aunt had so much she could waste it all day and night keeping the garden pretty.

Shirk came running out of the front door waving what looked to be a large piece of wood; Bulma had hovered into the air above the house to investigate what was going on. It was highly unusual for space pods to visit her aunt; most that used them were very wealthy or had stolen them. It was something that her air headed tarty aunt had obviously not thought of wasting her free money on no doubt because she wouldn't know how to drive it.

'_he's like a primitive caveman' _Bulma thought in her head raising an eyebrow as the man reached the space pod and was still wielding his lump of wood angrily. The pod had destroyed the main gates and left a huge bent and melted hole where it had plummeted through. The precious grass around the gates was nothing but a black charred mess, grinning Bulma thanked the heavens perhaps her parents were teaching the in laws a lesson. Now all Bulma prayed for was a thunderbolt to come shooting down and shock all four of them somehow she couldn't see that happening.

In a blind rage the huge red head man smacked the lump of wood onto the roof of the space pod; obviously the only thing that happened was the wood shattered. Bulma could have told him that, she'd worked with space pods after all; they were extremely tough and durable. Made especially for impacts such as crash landings and boiling hot atmospheres an explosion like a nuclear bomb could go off and they would still be in tact. A lump of wood was a pathetic waste of energy not in a million years would the big oaf break into the pod.

Bulma laughed as she perched onto the roof, this was what she had longed for if only her aunt could be here to witness the mess the pod had made of her yard oh what people think if they saw the mess?!

As if her prayers were answered; she heard a scouter bleeping off in the house, her aunt and two cousins had touched down in the backyard that moment, not only were they going to be greeted with the raw sewage lake that had materialised; Bulma's aunt was going to have a fit when she saw the crashed space pod and the destruction it had caused in the front yard.

Happily Bulma clapped her hands; her horoscope must have been good that day! Either that or perhaps this was a glorious dream she was having, whatever the cause she was beaming with positive energy, this was the lift that she needed.

But who was the culprit of the crash??? Bulma wondered as she stopped celebrating and turned her attention back to the space pod nobody had yet ventured out. What if they had been injured?

_**Disclaimer: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update I really am! I'm going to be honest I have had the worst writers block the past fortnight I was really struggling to write anything that actually seemed readable it was horrible! **_

**_I really want to say a HUGE thanks to everyone that reviewed my fanfic CINDERELLA DBZ you all gave me the inspiration and helped to pull me out of my WB. From the bottom of my heart thank you very much. _**

**_Hope you liked the new chapter, poor Bulma life really is well... shit for her at the moment isn't it! I hope it all works out nice for her in the end… there's going to be a big twist coming up soon though! Wonder if you've guessed what??? _**

_**Please leave a review if you can just hit that little review button at the bottom of the screen ;-) **_

**_Surfs up!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinderella DBZ **

Chapter Five

Eight Months later… 

It was a dark and stormy day on the Planet Vegeta. Very unusual weather for Bulma's home world, usually the heat was unbearable but for the past couple of days it had been dark and grey, thunderclouds looming in the far distance; the occasional rumble of thunder making everybody anxious. The wind had picked up and was easily shifting wooden huts across the land, it was almost small tornado conditions; dust was being kicked up blinding whoever got caught in the storms.

It seemed to match the young Prince's mood, it had been eight months ago that he was forced to meet who his father wished to be the future queen of the Planet. Degrading wasn't the term Vegeta could even think of, he had only just returned back to the Planet after going and meeting up with his friend Radditz and doing some Planet purging, he was in two minds to even bother returning at all.

At the precise moment he was lying on his mattress staring at the wooden ceiling of his bedroom, He hadn't spoken to his father in person for over six months and he couldn't care if he ever spoke to him again, he had been made the laughing stock by Freeza's men; all of which found it amusing that Vegeta was being made to endure a marriage ceremony with a very unlikely candidate; in the Prince's terms she was more annoying and scary than his stalker Serena or whatever her name might be.

Just a couple of days ago she had been hiding in his bathroom, dressed in what looked to be whore's clothing, he had just gotten back from his regular training regime in the wilderness on some random planet; and she had somehow found her way onto Freeza's mothership and into his dormitory. How she knew of his whereabouts he would never know but very quickly she was deported back onto the planet Vegeta by one of Freeza's predecessors.

She obviously wasn't even worth being made into a sex slave!

His sensitive Sayan hearing picked up the footsteps of the cleaners as they swept along the hall outside his room, he heard laughing and singing; angrily he manoeuvred off the bed and went to find the source of the noise, after all a guard should have been supervising the servants at all times. He was in a terrible mood, and the best way to cure it was to take it out on the peasants.

"WHAT THE…." Vegeta shouted out before he realised who the culprit of the noise actually was;

Bulma swept the remaining ashes from the fireplace, into the back garden. Dusting herself down she prepared to endure another round of abuse from her aunt. She was waiting to hear about her latest disappearance, that morning she had been to see Goku on her way to the store again but had gotten caught by Shirk who seemed to be spying on her; unbeknownst to her aunt she had been to see her best friend most weeks she usually fitted it in nicely with when her aunt was working nights training the concubines.

She entered through the back door of the house and wondered to herself where everybody was; a few minutes before everything had been normal Cleo was in the kitchen eating, her aunt was standing with Shirk and Serena was talking through her scouter to some other girl about a guy.

She cocked her ears to one side and listened carefully for any signs of her foster family, if no one was about she was going to seize the opportunity and go out of the house. Alas she heard her aunt's voice from down the hall; they must have called a family meeting.

This was another of her aunt's favourite things, family meetings. Everybody was invited; it seemed the whole neighbourhood, everybody except Bulma that was not that she wanted to go anyway.

Curiosity however got the better of her; as she entered the golden drawing room and deliberately began to tidy it out.

Sighing she trod on a chocolate éclair that somebody had dropped on the floor, angrily she cursed under her breath; after all it wasn't her chocolate cake and their was no way she was going to clean the entire carpet that day. With a swift move of her foot she smeared the cake into a corner behind the door and rubbed the cream further into the pale white carpet.

After finishing hiding the evidence from no doubt fat Cleo's mess; she braced herself and began to push the furniture aside.

The door to the next room was deliberately left half open; Bulma would usually have slammed the door, but something told her to listen to the crap that they were about to talk about; maybe it was her mother or father hinting to her.

Shirk was sitting at the head of the oak table holding a large sheet of thick creamy paper and studying it with a deep frown. Her aunt in one of her usual elaborate and tightly laced gowns was standing behind him, gazing at the paper with the besotted expression most women reserve for very small babies or in her aunts case her parents will. Her cousins sat on either side of the table, both extremely fidgety and tense.

"Imagine!" cooed her aunt. "Your first ball, darlings! You shall have the finest gowns and the best makeovers in the entire kingdom!"

"Mama, _must _we wear corsets?" Cleo asked uncomfortably. She was wearing one of her usual baggy dresses, and it was obvious that underneath it there was nothing more than a mass of fat.

"Darling, sweetie, you must, I'm afraid. If you really want the Prince to fall in love with you, then you must be beautiful, and there is nothing a lady can do to make herself beautiful than wear a really tight corset under her gown."

"Really mother, with a figure as good as mine, I won't need one." Serena said indicating to her skinny body. Bulma's aunt just raised an eye at her eldest daughter and didn't reply.

"It's very gratifying to have this invite from the King," Shirk interrupted in an unusual posh tone. Bulma knew at this time their must have been another guest. Shirk never spoke politely or with manners, the only language he usually knew was swearing and growling.

Bulma agilely moved her head back from the door with super speeds just as Cleo lifted her head to grab another piece of cake, it was only a few seconds and the blue haired girl moved back to her position behind the door; she could only see half of the dining room from the drawing room, and the guest was obviously behind the frame of the door blocking her view.

There was a moment's deadly silence as a gloved hand held another envelope out to her aunt, who snatched it greedily like a small child with sweets. In a few seconds she savaged open the golden envelope and peered inside.

"There are only two invites." Her aunt said gravely when she realised her mistake.

"TWO!" Cleo and Serena said in unison.

Bulma leaned forward further around the door to see who the mysterious gloved person was; but just as she did this she couldn't help herself as the room began to dim and grow dark. She fainted suddenly and could do nothing as she fell straight into the dining room.

Vegeta stormed into his father's throne room half dragging the culprit with him, he was furious as it was and then he had been disturbed by his mentor spying on him. It hadn't been cleaners doing the singing and shouting at all just a drunken Nappa.

"AH my son, you materialise at last." King Vegeta said sarcastically as he picked up a spare goblet and handed it to his son indicating for him to sit on the throne next to his.

"I don't want your drink _thanks father _I want you to publicly execute Nappa." Vegeta said glaring at the big huge bald Sayan who was now hiccupping in a weird way he was clearly very intoxicated.

"No. Not granted. Next question." King Vegeta smiled, as his son began to grow more annoyed.

"If you don't I will." The stubborn prince said as he formed a ball of ki in his left hand.

The guards standing in a line on either side of the red carpet looked to each other nervously. In the past few months it had been quiet and peaceful without the princes temper tantrums now he was back and they'd almost forgotten how loud and scary he could be.

"You will do no such thing, Nappa is an excellent mentor and a good friend of mine, leave him. NOW SIT." Ordered the King as he pointed to throne and commanded his son to sit.

Vegeta for once in his life obeyed, after all he had lots to argue with his father about and he may as well do it sitting down, the guards all released a sigh of relief as he evaporated the power ball and sat down.

"So tell me son, where have you been?" his father said curiously, he seemed to be taking it to calmly that Vegeta had disappeared for over half a year, then returned out of the blue.

"It's none of your business." Stated the prince simply folding his arms and glaring through one of the stained glass windows on his side.

Both the father and son looked very much alike, they both had the same spiky cone hairstyle and the same facial features the only difference being Vegeta had darker eyes and no facial hair. Also his father was much taller than him, but he was already more powerful than the King.

"Fine, I can understand your anger." The king said as he took a sip from his glass of red wine.

Vegeta just continued to ignore his father, a group of very pretty girls were in the palace gardens and they were wearing very tiny bikini type clothes doing some photo shoot. One in particular kept looking his way and smiling the others hadn't noticed the prince.

The sun was now back out and shining brightly through the windows of the castle, the storm had blown itself out and left small lakes of water and due on the grass and flowers making the photo shoot look even more sexy and exotic. The girl with long straight blonde hair was now sitting on the shoulders of a muscular guy, Vegeta growled in annoyance he was really tempted to go out and do some posing for the camera himself; Most magazines and papers literally fought to publicise the bad boy prince, it seemed everybody wanted to read about his antics.

A cough awoke him from his daze,

"Vegeta son are you listening to me?" asked his father as he watched his son looking out of the window.

"I'm not your son." Vegeta sighed and got up from the throne chair, with that he walked out of the back door of the throne room leading out into the palace gardens.

_**Disclaimer: I hope you liked the new chapter! Sorry it has taken me a little longer than planned I've been having some technical problems! FF seemed to have gone down this week and wouldn't let me upload anything sorry! Poor Vegeta!? So what was it like planet purging for all those months? What was his future ahem wife like? What's wrong with poor Bulma? She's just fainted in the dining room (oh oh big trouble)**_

_**I will try and update as soon as possible I promise!**_

_**I am so happy with the response I have been getting for this fanfic, thankyou everybody so very very much! You don't know how much you all inspire me ;) my fans are like so important to me. Thanks for taking the time and care to review and leave comments. **_

_**If you can just write a little message or comment after reading, it means so much! Without you people I would still have writers block and probably jumped on my laptop by now anyways better go! **_

_**Surfs up!**_

_**P.S HAVE A GREAT EASTER PEOPLE! DON'T EAT TOO MANY CHOCOLATE EGGS OR YOU'LL END UP RESEMBLING FAT BUU. **_

_**(I KNOW I WONT, ITS NOT FAIR, I CANT EAT CHOCOLATE IT GIVES ME REAL BAD HEADACHES. PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW, IT WILL MAKE ME FEEL SO MUCH BETTER ON EASTER DAY WHEN MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS EAT THE DELICIOUS CHOCOLATE IN FRONT OF ME. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**A/N **

**Just to warn you Shirk is getting really nasty in this chap, it contains some mild sexual scenes.**

Bulma fainted, she awoke to find that she had managed to fall directly into the dining room and had also tipped over her bucket of soapy water. Not one of them had came over to her to see if she was okay let alone give her some smelling salts.

Her vision began to slowly blur back into focus the wooden walls began to swirl around and she soon realised that her aunt was looming over her glaring down with a screeching fierce look on her shadowed face. "Now what have we here?"

Serena's voice added nastily "Now look at her, she cant even stand on her own two feet. She's nothing but a feeble servant."

"Well, I'm going to take it out of her wages." Growled her aunt angrily, stamping her foot very close to Bulma's head.

Cleo interrupted. "But mama you don't _pay _her anything."

"Shut it child. No one likes a smart arse. Especially the prince, he would have you executed for that I'm sure." She then indicated to Shirk, Bulma heard her aunt tell him "Take _that _out of here quickly!"

He came over and roughly pulled her up, half dragging her out of the room, she still felt to weak to stand; it must have been the lack of food she had been getting lately; she was lucky if she made do with one good meal a day. Her aunt's new tactics seemed to be to starve her to death or insanity, either way Bulma was to strong to give in; she was a true Sayan fighter. She was beginning to feel tempted to go and hunt like Goku does; just the thought of having to strip the meat made her stomach twist; but in her heart she knew it was probably the direction she would have to head into if she didn't want to become a thief or famish. Their didn't seem to be many more options she could take in her circumstances.

On Vegetasaii thieves were extremely abhorrent; anyone caught or proven guilty of stealing was punished severely upon Elite Authority. Usually this meant having hands and limbs cut off, or sometimes certain stages of torture. Others were forced onto the front line to fight for the Sayans and their reputation. However the further Tsuful's that were getting killed, the more Sayans were being sent to compellingly work for 'Lord Freeza' _some_ didn't opt to planet purge like Bardock or Radditz. These were usually the ones who weren't trained correctly and were just petty thieves stealing for a living; most didn't even complete their first mission and come back alive. It was almost a death sentence in itself.

She was dragged into the back yard; where she was out of ear shot and eyesight of the mysterious guest they seemed to be almost hiding. A large charred piece of ground still remained from the space pod which had crashed in the garden many months before; the pilot had been killed instantly upon impact. The ship was sent away to the labs and nothing else had been heard since.

The body that had been dragged from the wreckage was that of a fairly young boy; he must have been just a little younger than Bulma. His life hadn't even really began yet and it was taken away so quickly and cruelly; Shirk was little help, he was more concerned about seeking compensation for the damage done to the gate and lawn.

After spying from the top of the house, Bulma wished she hadn't, she'd seen the body being dragged out and onto the freshly mowed lawn. This image stuck with her for days afterwards she kept having recurring nightmares about what her parents must have looked like after their tragic deaths.

Shirk roughly dragged Bulma and allowed her to flop half lifelessly onto the grass near to the spot where the young boy died. Bulma kept gazing around, but couldn't focus on anything in particular. The ground was swirling underneath her; and everything seemed so distant and faraway; the increasing darkness around her was concerning the blue haired girl, and a high-pitched ringing echoed loudly blocking out most sounds.

"Get your lazy arse up child." Growled Shirk as he lunged forwards and grabbed Bulma by her long blue hair.

She could do nothing as she felt the sheer pain throb throughout her head; she wanted to scream but couldn't even do this, thoughts came flooding back to her as he continued on his evil assault. His hands began to wander down towards her buttocks and gave them a tight squeeze, he'd never touched her like this before and Bulma was only half aware of the goings on. She was in the stages of passing out again, the darkness kept creeping around her; now she couldn't even see the sky above her head it was a midnight black colour surrounding her.

**Flashback**

"Daddy… do fairytails come true?" A very young Bulma was sat on her fathers lap, she couldn't have been more than six years old, she was curled up into a little ball; her hair was in blue bunches and her tail was moving with the light breeze from the open window.

Her mother was in the kitchen preparing some sort of delicious meal; the smell of meat cooking in that special way always reminded Bulma of her mother, it was a warmly home smell. Unfortunately since her parents deaths Bulma had never smelt it again; it just remained embedded in her mind.

"Sweetheart… No… fairytails don't come true. However dreams do." Dr Briefs said as he turned the page in the huge book he was reading to his little angel. It was her regular bedtime story; he must have read it to her a hundred other times.

It was a tale about a prince and a princess who meet and fall in love, but the prince's evil father does not want the princess to marry the prince and sets out doing many horrible things to destroy their love. It was an ancient fairytale that had been passed down for generations and was told by most Sayans to their young.

Bulma pulled an upset look, she always believed her fairytales were going to one day be true, that she would find the handsome prince and live in a giant castle. She wanted to be like Cinderella and marry the handsome heir.

Little did she know that perhaps for once her father was wrong, she was definatly having a similar life to Cinderella, and the only thing missing was the handsome prince.

"Do you ever have dreams then daddy?" little Bulma asked curiously as she cuddled up closer to her father, he always smelled nice, it made her sleepy to breath in his nice soapy smell. Most Sayan males smelt sweaty and musky; her dad always had the best aroma about him maybe because he didn't spend all day fighting he was an inventor.

"Of course I have dreams. One of them came true, I asked for a beautiful little blue haired princess, and look what I got." He said stroking her hair affectionaly; Bulma's tail came up and met his hand before he playfully grabbed it.

"I have another dream too... that you will grow up and have a really nice job like me, that you'll have a really good education. And maybe one day you will live in your own little castle."

"I will daddy! I promise!"

"Just remember sweetie… fairytails aren't just about princes, their all about fulfilling your dreams, and about standing up for what you believe in." Looking down he noticed that Bulma had fallen fast asleep, she still had her tail nestled in his hand, but was snoring quietly and obviously hadn't taken in his last comment at all.

**Reality**

Her eyes re opened to find Shirk frantically tearing at her tight little pink top, he'd managed to reveal a large part of her cleavage, luckily though she was wearing her pink armour top, he couldn't find how to correctly get it off. She was only wearing this because all her other clothes had to be washed and she hadn't had enough time.

Armour was usually only worn when being trained in, and for special occasions or obviously in a battle. Bulma's was made of the finest dragons scales from a distant planet and was extremely authentic and expensive, It was however very fashionable looking and super lightweight. One of the only items of clothing her two cousins weren't interested in; maybe because they had never been in a real fight before they were too fat and lazy or in Serena's case to skinny and fragile.

It was at this present time saving her from being sexually touched by the fat disgusting slob of a man in her heart though she knew it wouldn't hold him back for long, one of his hands were permanently stroking her cleavage.

"Let me go…" Bulma squeezed out as he forced her against a large tree holding her by the throat, she couldn't even scream as he pushed onto her windpipe.

"I'm punishing you, you naughty little girl. Spying is a terrible crime, and this fits the bill just right… I've wanted to do this for so long…" Shirk growled removing his hand from her breasts and then moving both his hands up to her thighs, why Bulma had chosen today to wear a skirt she wouldn't know fate had a horrible way of creeping up on her. Kicking her legs angrily she tried to hit into his stomach to prevent him from going any further.

Not only was he a bully he was now trying to force her to have sex with him, pervert was only a mild way to put it he was at least double her age.

Bulma had mixed emotions, half of her wanted to cower in a corner and die the other to rip the heart straight out of the filthy rapist.

"I'm going to teach you not to spy… I'm the only one who's allowed to spy… in here…" his hands moved further up until he was stroking her tiny underwear indicating to where he wished to spy. Bulma was frantic nothing could be done; he had her pinned down effortlessly she was about to get raped and she knew it would hurt badly, she felt his tail begin to follow up her legs closing her eyes she began to concentrate hard tightening her legs together, tears were falling lifelessly down her face.

_**Disclaimer: Poor Bulma, Shirk is worse than I thought! Not even I saw this coming! Is she strong enough to pull through this I wonder? He's about to rape her all because she fainted I really don't think she can take much more of this… major plot bunnies! **_

_**Anyways let me know what you thought of this chapter, feedback is so welcome you don't understand! **_

_**Super SUPER thankyou's to everybody that took the time and care to review last chapter, thanks ever so much! I hope you all had a nice Easter, I totally didn't have any willpower I ate a chocolate egg even though I can't eat chocolate... well because I'm an idiot… my first bit of chocolate in so so many months. **_

_**Please leave a review if possible it helps spur me on to update and write quicker it will be highly appreciated ;-0) **_

_**Surfs up! (C'mon where have all the waves gone!!!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cinderella DBZ**

**Chapter seven**

**A/N**

**SOME MILD SEXUAL SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER**

"So… There are two tickets… to be fair I am the youngest and I do have the best chance of nabbing the prince." Serena declared anxiously as she stared at the two golden tickets on the dining table. They looked so beautiful and lonely on the dark wood, her hopes and dreams all came in that one piece of golden paper. Fighting the urge to snatch the tickets up and hide them, she folded her arms across her tiny chest.

"Hey! That's not fair! I want to go too, I'm sure it will be such a nice experience and I want to have my first date!" Cleo shouted across, she wasn't going to let her little sister get her own way this time, it was her turn to be the sister to look beautiful and have the attention, she was even planning on slimming down for the ball. – Not to impress the prince, she knew he was out of her league; but she had her eyes on the gorgeous massager her aunt hired each week, she was positive he would be happy to accompany her; If all else failed with the ticket she could always steal herself a gorgeous elite to accompany her.

"Girls, girls… don't fight, I'm sure we can come to an arrangement later, no need for all the fuss! We still have a special guest… _remember…" _her evil aunt growled, as she snatched the golden envelopes up off the dining table and slipped them into her tight skimpy green gown.

The Royal herald looked on in amusement as the tarty aunt pocketed the important documents; he had heard that people would fight to the death for invites to Royal parties but never before had he believed it until now. The part he found most amusing was sitting in his pocket was a spare invite, but the tall muscular messenger was having more fun watching the two girls squabble over the remaining provocation. Patting his side pocket he smirked as the longhaired skinny girl began to cry like a little child; she looked familiar to him but he couldn't work out where he'd seen her. The mother of the two was standing over her youngest consoling her.

"So how did mother get the tickets in the first place?" Cleo said overly loud to the herald to block out her sisters crying.

Biting his lip, he rummaged through the white shoulder bag with the other documents inside, then he pulled out a golden scroll; unravelling it he scrolled down the long list until he found the name.

"Yes… oh yes I remember now, would you like me to read it out for you?" offered the man politely, Cleo nodded her head in acceptance. Her mother was still tending to Serena's weeping.

"**Training some whores to excellent standards for some Elite soldiers, the king was most pleased with her services and as gratitude from him and his most loyal subjects have enclosed two invites to the annual palace ball in which both can bring one guest each**."

Cleo blushed in realisation, she should have known it would be to do with her mothers occupation, the messenger seemed unfazed and began rolling the scroll back up.

"Um… thanks," she mumbled, mentally slapping herself for being so stupid.

"Excuse me dear ladies. I'm so sorry to interrupt but I have to depart now, I need to deliver the rest of the invites to the kingdom, if you could kindly excuse me…" The herald said loudly as he slung the bag over his left shoulder and made his way over to the door.

Her aunt abandoned Serena and rushed over to the tall dark haired man before he could escape, he was donning the royal blue messenger outfit and even had on the puffy round hat with the huge white feather.

Her tiny green velvet dress was so small it looked like some slutty lingerie; her breasts were almost falling out of the top as she ran over to the elite man.

"I'm so sorry, its not usually like this here, usually so quiet and peaceful!" she blushed, as she deliberately bent down to reveal her large cleavage, this time it was the heralds turn to blush; the scroll wasn't kidding when it said she was a prostitute trainer.

"Its fine… honestly, I wish you a very nice day… now really I must be going, the king is expecting me back to the castle soon."

"Oh I'm sure he can spare you for an extra hour or two… actually would there be any chance you could perhaps get one more invitation? I promise I'll make it worth your while…" she whispered in a seductive tone leaning in even closer, in truth the messenger thought she was ugly, but he wasn't about to say anything that could danger his job… or his life.

Her legs were a pure white, although they looked smooth he couldn't help but notice some tiny stands of hair poking through, she was extremely skinny, almost un-natural unless she had a dietary problem which was unusual for Sayans; and her hair looked as unusual as a glacier in a desert. Her youngest daughter looked much sexier than her, but that was the herald's opinion, cursing to himself he tried to mentally work out where he had seen the girl.

'_She must attract some people to have got to be such a high class escort_.' Thought the messenger surprised, then thinking about some of the Elite soldiers, I.E the big bald buffoon Nappa who was in charge of the entire army; he could build up a picture of how she could be so highly thought of.

"No I'm sorry my lady… I really must be going, all of the invites have to be given to the guests in person before night comes, Um maybe some other time. I don't think you will be issued anymore this year; we have a strict number of invites unless overridden by the King."

"Well. I trust you will try your hardest…" with that she leaned over to the messenger until her skin was touching his and grabbed his buttocks tightly.

"Mother! Must you!" shouted a teary Serena as came to the doorway and glared coldly over to her mother, quickly she walked back into the house.

"Well ensure that you pass on to the King that we accept the request, and that he is extremely hospitable and gracious, now you be on your way, we don't want you getting in trouble… and make sure you pop round again some time." Smiled Bulma's evil aunt as she gave a quick kiss on the back of the poor boys head.

He took this as his chance to escape and hovered into the air, and out of the back door he was in such a hurry he didn't notice the commotion going on below him… His feathered hat almost fell off his head at the great speed he travelled at, as he jetted off into the cloudy sky out of sight and earshot.

"You cant do this… please Shirk… I'm a… a…."

"You're a what _princess?_ What are you… a dirty little slut? A filthy deceitful spy? Tell me what are you." Growled Shirk pressing yet more wait down onto Bulma's fragile body.

"A…. Virgin." Bulma let out in between sobs, she didn't think it would help her situation, she'd be raped no matter what; all she hoped telling him would do, was that he'd make it less painful for her.

Shirk's eyes gleamed with lust, if there was one kind of blood he cherished it was that of a virgin. It tasted so much stronger and sweeter than any other, and on Vegetasei it was becoming a rare thing, in his whole life he had only had four virgin girls three of those he'd raped whilst in space planet purging.

"A virgin you say? Well in that case, I'll make it extra special for you…" with a growl he pushed his hands down into her underwear leaving Bulma feeling weak and alone, she could so nothing as she felt his hands wondering and searching, wanting it to be over quick she closed her eyes, until she fainted again darkness once again claiming her.

"Its _my _ticket Cleo. I was born into the role to be a princess, I'm surprised the prince hadn't sent them to me, he is after all very fond of Serena, the sexiest Sayan there ever was." Serena said indicating to her petite figure, to say her mother was dressed like a tart made Serena look even worse, she was wearing a tiny yellow triangle bikini top and a miniature yellow skirt, which showed most of her underwear. Her silky brown hair was straightened down to her waist and curled at the ends; Today she was going for the natural approach and had ditched the lipstick and makeup.

"Don't flatter yourself _princess Serena._ He plays about with any girls that look easy, he's known as the playboy prince for a reason you know… don't you ever read the papers? I am much more of an intellectual being then yourself, now, I'm going to find a nice Elite soldier and have a family, and live a prosperous quiet life. - And I'm the one going to the ball! Not you." Cleo said in one long sentence tauntingly, as she rolled an enormous orange across the table, it was the size of a large melon. It stopped as Serena slammed a fist down onto it squashing the juice onto the dark wood.

"How dare you call him that, he is your prince you should give him some respect. Give me a break you fat weener intellectual, _**pfft**_ who needs that when you look gorgeous like me! I bet you're still a virgin darling, and as for _you_ finding an elite soldier; yes; you'll need to find one first, the only ones I've met have been smelly, fat and ugly. - Oh wait, yes go. Go find an elite you'll be the cutest couple on this world I'm sure you'll match better than…. Than… water in a river. Just don't expect me to be going to your mating ceremony, I'll be busy with my prince."

"Shirk's going to kill you that was his orange he was saving, HAH! Give me a break Sez, the prince can't stand you; your nothing but a stalker to him sis, all those other girls he can have, now why would he pick you? I thought he was having an arranged marriage, all members of the Royal family have one, dating way back to the beginning of last century when we all came to Vegetasei formally known as planet Souful." Cleo smirked watching her sister's reaction. She just threw in the last bit to prove her intelligence; she seriously doubted her sister even knew about the history of the planet.

Suddenly their aunt came gushing back into the room with a grin plastered across her face, she looked to Serena who had turned a cherry shade of red and then over to Cleo who had a smirk to rival her own after the herald had knocked on the door.

Obviously her two beautiful daughters had been squabbling again, they were still the best two children she could have asked for in the world, nothing like the blue kid she had forced upon her after her sister foolishly went and got herself killed.

"HE IS NOT GETTING MARRIED!"

"He so is, if not he won't be entitled to the throne."

"HE IS MARRYING ME, ME, ME, ME, ME, ME."

"Nope, I read it was a 17 year old girl called Lylot, she looks so pretty," taunted Cleo to her sister who was getting angrier by the second.

"I am the most beautiful female on this entire planet! Infact I'd go as far to say this total galaxy. I haven't won all those model awards because I'm unattractive have I? I make that ugly wench look like a revolting hog; infact I don't care if I don't get mothers spare ticket; I will simply get one from the prince himself."

"Oh Serena my bumpkins, you **are** the most attractive female on this planet, well other than me of course. I'm so eye-catching the king has to have me gifted in his presence; I know you can bag his son anyday princess, - and you will do just that; you also have my cunningness to go with your wonderful looks! Now if anybody is worthy to enter the royalty line it's you; my youngest girl, you were born and bred to serve them and become an heiress to the throne. Now I shall be giving the ticket to Cleo, I'm in no doubt convinced you can get one from a handsome guard… that is if all else fails and the prince doesn't come to your rescue." Their mother crowed as she poured herself a glass of red wine and drank it quickly down, and then poured automatically herself out another.

She was proud of herself for coming to a decision that easily.

"So… like I get the ticket… is that what your saying?"

"No way! Its MY TICKET!"

"Serena don't shout darling, its not lady like."

"I'm not going to rape you until you wake up and can feel every part of me. Your going to remember me for the rest of your pathetic third class life." Growled Shirk as he pulled his hand away from her and picked up Bulma's lifeless body.

Looking back to the house he could hear shouting coming from the dining room, it sounded like a war was about to kick off; the leading voice being the spoilt little bitch Serena, it hurt his sensitive ears, knowing it wouldn't be long until somebody came storming outside; more than likely his new mate to have a fag; he decided to cast off away from the home so he wouldn't get disturbed.

Like clock work, Shirk was right; A few minutes later, Bulma's aunt stumbled out of the doors and fell onto the wooden patio in the back yard.

The large trees were moving with a new wind that was kicking off, some bad weather was certainly coming in. She however was too drunk to notice.

It hadn't taken the middle aged woman long to drink the entire bottle of red wine, it had been one of her dead sisters special vintage additions; very expensive and tremendously classy being over a century old and now it was gone… just like that.

"Where did I put that damned packet…" Growled Bulma's evil aunt as she rummaged through her tiny pockets in her gown trying in vain to find the cigarettes to fuel her addiction.

Giggling drunkenly with glee as she felt the little cardboard packaging, she fell back onto the wooden slabs; today was turning into a really nice day. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined getting invited to the most formal ball on the planet; it was what every person in Vegetasei wished for, she had dreamt about attending alongside the King ever since she was a really young girl.

Her younger sister Bunny had been the opposite to her; instead of wanting to fall in love with an elite or a royal she went off and mated with a nerdy scientist and had a child. Whilst her older sister was dreaming of going to the annual royal commemoration and deciding how she would wear her hair and which dress to don when the time came. Bunny was off exploring the planet and helping nurture injured animals back to health, there was such a different comparison with the two sisters. One happy and gentle, the other selfish, self-centred and unpleasant.

Bunny certainly had looks about her; she had beautiful blonde curly hair, which was very abnormal for a Sayan female, guards and high paid first class Sayans flocked to try and impress her, but instead she chose the shy boring scientist who practically lived in his laboratory. Although Bulma's aunt would not admit it when Bunny was alive she constantly lived in her shadow, all the time striving to look like her and impress the males. It was part of the reason why she chose to go into the escort profession, she had her fair share of men and she enjoyed every part of the job description, she worked hard at what she did and eventually became a trainer to younger female concubines.

The day she received the news about her sisters death she had felt unusually happy, at last she was the prettiest girl in the family, she was now the successful rich one plus she inherited all her sisters and brother-in-laws hard earned wealth. Unfortunately their was a slight clause she also had the duty to bring up their little blue haired brat, but even that had its favours she was soon made the family servant working her keep.

Grinning as she thought about what revolting job she was going to give Bulma after she finished her cigarette, she looked up into the sky hoping her dead sister was watching.

Bardock entered through the back entrance of the house, it had been so long since he had felt the familiar carpet texture beneath his feet and smelt the memorable scents of home. He froze when his sensitive ears picked up a faint muffling sound coming from the backyard… something wasn't right.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I hope that you liked this chapter, please let me know good or bad I will be so grateful! I promsie next chapter will have lots more Bulma and Vegeta in it! But please review if possible! ;-0)**

**I want to say a HUGEEEEEE thankyou to everybody that took the time to review the last chapter! Thanks so much! I love you all! I'm so glad you are liking it so far :o)**

**R/R please if you can! (:0))**

**Surfs up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Radditz was standing over Goku's body, and was chanting some words unknown to Bardock. They sounded alien to the older generation of Sayan.

Goku meanwhile was tied up with some ki proof rope and was trying to break free from his older siblings capture.

Bardock growled in irritation, he hadn't noticed the state of the backyard until he looked to the left of his two adolescent children.

The new plant pots had been smashed, dirt had been scattered across the dusty ground, the prized flowers, which were once his dead wife's roses had been destroyed, their petals blowing across the land in the gentle breeze.

He froze; his blood ran icy cold and his skin prickled with not fear but anger.

"WHAT'S GOING ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN?"

Radditz froze in between his verse, and turned to face the invader, he dropped the book he had been reading aloud onto the baked dusty ground.

Goku smiled and attempted to wave to his father through the ki proof ropes, but with no avail, he just began shouting over to Bardock and greeting him over and over again like a small child who had just seen their idol walk by and ignore them.

"Dad!! Dad your home!" Goku shouted eagerly as he managed to pull himself off the dusty terrain and stand on his long muscular legs, he was still bonded with the ropes his older brother had tied him with.

Bardock screwed his face up with contorted rage; he dropped the bag off his back onto the floor and folded his arms in a defensive posture.

Three months he had left the boys for, and it had only taken them three months to destroy his prized garden, and turn the interior of the house into an untidy slum.

"Father… I wasn't expecting you home so early…" Radditz admitted, as he kicked the ancient book aside and stepped over some of the broken plant pots.

"I'm home early because the planet was smaller than originally anticipated; it only took a few days to clear… what in your mothers name has gone on here. Please don't spare me your pathetic lies." Bardock growled quietly, he was extremely angry infact he didnt hesitate to think it was the angriest he had ever felt.

The garden was the only thing which really meant much to him aside his two offspring, it was his former wife's favourite place to go… it had been the place he had said goodbye to her all those years ago, now it looked part of the desert around them, most of the plants had withered and died through lack of water, the remainders looked to have been thrown across the yard hence the smashed plant pots. What was once green grass was now nothing but dust and sand obviously it hadn't been watered since he'd last done it before leaving.

Whilst the boys had been younger they had been out of bounds of the garden, but now they were teenagers running riot; he returns from some of the most horrific months he had endured in space, to find his eldest son with his brother tied up on the floor, the garden around them in ruins.

"Father, I can explain the garden…" Radditz said quickly before Goku could interrupt, his younger brother was now trying to bite through the ki proof ropes to little avail.

"Indoors now, both of you. Kakkorot get those pathetic things off you this instant they make you look fucking kinky." Yelled Bardock as he swiftly turned his tail and walked back into the little house they all shared. It was much cooler inside, he had almost forgotten how hot Vegetaseii actually got.

Out of respect Radditz picked up his fathers bag and left Goku to try and break through the ropes on his own. Gulping he knew they were both in for it big time…

Hundreds of miles away Shirk landed in the Barron lands; these were the deserts that very few dared enter the perfect place to take advantage of Bulma the servant girl.

The Barron lands were very high in gravity, the heat so intense that the sand on the ground could barely tolerate the high temperature. The only source of shade was the rocky outcrop way in the distance.

The bright sunshine was directly over Shirk and Bulma's heads, violently he dropped her lifeless body onto the searing hot sand, her clothes had been torn badly and her hair was now tangled and windswept from the speeds Shirk had flown across the planet. He couldn't afford to be caught by anybody that might ask questions, Bulma was much too pretty to be shared with anybody else.

"Come on sunshine, time to wake up," Shirk growled gently as he bent down beside Bulma after removing his own filthy battle armour, his back was facing the beaming hot ball of energy in the sky, he could feel it burning his skin by the second. Sweat was beading down his forehead not just from the intense temperatures and lack of air, but also because of the hunger for the beautiful blue Sayan female.

She looked so desirable lying unconscious in the sunshine, one of her arms was dug into the sand, her face was flat down, he took the opportunity to check out her petite buttocks and tanned slender legs, and he knew that under her skirt were the little panties he had invaded earlier.

Just thinking about a few minutes before, made his mouth begin to water.

"So you're a virgin my little princess…." He continued, as he stroked her long blue tangled hair gently.

Still Bulma did not move from the ground although he could see her body moving ever so slightly with each breath she took.

"I'm not going to do anything until you wake up…" He said this gently almost sweetly. "And if you don't come around soon I promise you, I will force you to wake very very painfully." Shirk whispered coldly as he bent his huge body low and whispered into the still form of Bulma.

With that he sat onto the sand next to her, his eyes glued to the seventeen year old female, The gigantic brown haired Sayan was growing more irritated with each second that passed, he needed her inside him he wanted to feel her clench around him. The intense heat seemed to be getting worse if it continued like this he would have to resort to raping her whilst she was unconscious, and that was no way near as fun as seeing her awake feeling every little thing.

Prince Vegeta threw the portrait of his father out of the open window, everything seemed to be going from bad to worse, Lylot his apparent future wife wouldn't leave him alone for ten minutes and he still couldn't care if his father was dead or alive.

He was trying to plan an escape off the planet Vegetaseii within the next few days, it was the only way he could free his mind off the increasing stresses in his life.

The eight months he had been away had been a small heaven for the heir to the throne; he had no worries of his future fiancé and no bossy father to disinherit him to the throne when he refused marriage.

As much as he hated to admit it, he had seen much of the galaxy in those months and had visited strange tropical planets he could only dream of before, some breathtakingly beautiful others dangerous and wild. After a while of travelling he then began doing some odd purging missions for the Lord Freeza before he was convinced to return home; the young Sayan prince knew he could run, but that wouldn't solve his problems. _He was the heir to the throne. _And he knew that in order to rule his planet he would have to return back and take his rightful place as prince.

The only flaw in becoming the King was he had to marry the woman of his fathers choice all those years ago, when Vegeta had been a mere tot.

A banner drifted outside carried by a dozen huge burly guards, cursing to himself the prince remembered the annual Royal ball; wishing he had stayed away for a few more weeks he turned to walk back to his room, mentally hoping that Lylot wasn't in there waiting for him.

He hated attending the Royal parties his father seemed to enjoy holding so much, and the annual royal ball seemed to be the worst of them all; the richest and snobbiest of the Sayans showed, all overly dressed and gloating of their fortunes. This time was going to be even more unbearably boring for Lylot would obviously be towing him about telling of her hopes and dreams and rubbing it in other girls noses.

He had to think of a mastermind plan to return back to space, their was still many planets he wanted to see in the galaxy before he lost all his freedom. If he could make a move fast he could escape before the annual ball.

A tiny pair of black panties were lying discarded on the floor in the corridor ahead, looking up the prince noticed the window open and smiled; even though he was practically being forced to marry the female he hardly knew, the other women on Vegetaseii hadn't given up hope on making him their dream prince. A smile crept onto his features as he thought about the underwear that was usually chucked onto the turrets for Nappa to clean, and then his thoughts focussed onto his best friend Radditz.

Radditz was more than likely on some beautiful tropical planet, soaking in the crystal clear waters and lounging on the white sandy beaches under palm trees.

Sighing. He really didn't know why he decided to come home after travelling, Freeza had some missions lined up for the prince in the near future but they were dangerous and faraway, first Vegeta had to deal with his home-problems before anymore 'extra training.'

It had been a difficult decision to make, the young prince still had lots of funding in his account and obviously some excellent job prospects with the Icejiin tyrant, but after deep consideration he figured by returning home and showing his face he wouldn't be forgotten by his people. Perhaps he could even falter his fathers mind about the arranged marriage, if the prince could ever be bothered to speak to him again that was.

Never in his wildest dreams did Vegeta expect Radditz to be home on the planet enduring a major telling off.

"I come home from work and I find this…" Bardock held up a fragment of a blue pot. "Now boy please tell me it wasn't you two!" Bardock demanded as he threw his scouter onto the now broken sofa.

Radditz was leaning against the wooden doorframe with little concern; he could easily put all the blame onto Kakkorot, after all he had been in space for several months with the prince.

Just as he began to ponder an excuse as to why Kakkorot had been tied up, the younger Sayan came bounding through the open window with a grin upon his face.

"Hey Radditz! Looks like I win the last chop of meat huh?" Goku beamed happily, as he showed his untied arms; Bardock glared coldly to both the brothers, before deciding to take a seat on the only unbroken chair in the lounge.

This was going to take some time to work out.

Bulma lifted one eye groggily, her head was pounding and she had the sudden urge to vomit up the contents of her stomach, looking around she could make out the large figure of Shirk and around her the vastness of the desert wasteland.

Suddenly in a flashback of memories it all came back to the blue haired servant girl.

She remembered fainting before her aunt, then Shirk dragging her outside before attacking her against the tree… and then darkness…

"At last my little blue angel…. You awaken, and about time too. I was growing impatient." Shirk whispered coldly, the sound of his deep icy voice reached Bulma's sensitive ears making a shiver drive up her spine.

A slight relief washed over as she realised by his words he obviously hadn't raped her whilst she'd been unconscious, then it hit her again, she was going to be forced to mate against her will whilst being mindful of every painful detail.

She couldn't help herself as a tear slid down her soft bruised cheek; the sun was pounding down upon her head adding to the migraine that was forming,

"Please…" Bulma whispered weakly, as another lone tear slid down, this time hitting the hot sand being absorbed immediately.

Why was the Sayan Gods being so harsh to her? All she had known throughout her life was pain, misery, abuse and punishment. She had only ever had one slither of happiness before that was taken away so cruelly by the space pod crash which claimed both her parents.

After that fateful day her life just seemed to be going from bad to worse, now she felt the lowest she had in her entire life.

Shirk smiled evilly, showing missing teeth; he could feel his erection growing harder with each plead Bulma was giving. For months he had contemplated screwing her, but had waited for the right time. Now it felt as if all his patience and willpower was paying off; what he would do with Bulma after was another matter.

"So little saint Bulma is a virgin… a sweet sexy goddess in my opinion, I'm gonna teach you how a real man fucks and your gonna feel every single thing…." Shirk said calmly as he bent down and stroked Bulma's soft long hair.

His huge body blocked out the beaming sunlight for a split second giving Bulma some time to think and come to terms, the climate was unbearable she had no idea her planet even got this hot. The spinning sensation came again as his bulk began to shift around, she was on the verge of beginning to hallucinate her throat felt as dry as the sand around her.

"Where am I?" Bulma whispered, as she inhaled a deep breath of the dry thin air.

Shirk stood up proudly and began to examine Bulma from afar, her pure slender legs, her tiny waistline and heavenly hips, then her breasts they had to be the star attraction; the perfect size to grab and squeeze. He answered her question gruffly. "The Barron lands."

The world suddenly felt much smaller to the former second class Sayan; the Barron lands was a place she never wanted to end up many people entered but few ever came back, the gravity was the highest in the lands than anywhere else on the planet, the sun so much stronger, and the creatures that inhabited the wilderness… they didn't bare thinking about.

Bulma lifted her head from the sand, but then collapsed back down again; sobbing in between tears she began to cry, "I'm going to die… I'm too young… no…."

Suddenly she wished she could just faint and not wake up, the sun was so overpowering if she didn't die form the fat evil bastard Shirk, she was positive the planet would finish her off.

The only part of the situation that made her feel remotely better was the thought that if she was suffering in the harsh conditions Shirk was almost definitely too he was much larger and had plenty more excess weight than the tiny orphaned female.

Shirk began to chuckle menacingly to himself. "Saint Bulma…Kinda got a ring to it don't ya think?" stepping even closer Bulma's nostrils filled with his lustful manly scent, it was so overpowering it caused her to gag. She could feel the horrid sensation of vomit flowing up from her stomach and into her mouth. It burnt like acid; her head was pounding with the pain of passing out contributing to that of the searing heat directly above her.

A gentle breeze materialised out of the furthest corners of the huge desert wastelands, sand dunes began to shift from place to place, the Barron lands were constantly on the move. Nature pushing it to where it wanted to go.

If you were on foot you would likely never escape, the best navigator in the galaxy could get lost in the Barron lands, and with no water supply and deadly hot temperatures their was no chance of survival unless you could fly and escape the vast sand land.

Bulma pushed her vomit back down again, the sensation felt awful as the bile acid slid back down her throat again.

She had the urge to let it spill out onto the sand, but her instincts told her if she did that, the dehydration would only worsen.

A weak voice inside her head was pleading to the bright sunlight, 'Someone… please help me…' She'd never before turned to the heavens for help, she believed her parents to be dead and nothing was going to bring them back or make her life any easier. This was what was supposed to happen they were the cards she'd been dealt, as her father used to tell her when she was young sitting on his lap. 

'Fate has a funny way of coming up on people. Even the most evil will get their comeuppances. Don't you ever worry about that.'

It didn't make any sense, her father had been one of the nicest Sayans on the planet; he gave more than he earned, her mother was just as kind; both were successful and happy. Nothing could have prepared Bulma for that tragic day they had both been so callously taken away.

Her aunt was still living and breathing, that was all that concerned the young Sayan; perhaps for once in his life her father had been wrong, if fate did truly come back and get revenge then why was her aunt living the luxurious lifestyle she did? And why did she have some right to turn her blue haired niece into a slave?

Sobbing loudly she found herself praying that her parents couldn't see her now, they'd be so disappointed she wasn't putting up a better fight. Shirk was going to take one of the only things she carried from her childhood, it was one of the only things she could relate to as hers and a personal belonging, the only other thing being her tail and the gold charm bracelet that belonged to her mother; that however was safely secured in a depository box locked away from her selfish cousins and tarty aunt.

Her mother had always preached to remain a virgin until the full mating ceremony, leaving yourself pure for your future mate where hopefully you will remain together until death. Bulma had been too young at the time to understand, but now she had grown up and was a young woman it was all to clear what her mother wished.

Scrunching her wet eyes closed, she tried to imagine she was away from the Barron lands, away from the planet altogether. Her parents were both there, her mother happily cooking, her father working on an experiment in the lounge.

The interior of the foreign house was exactly as her home had been before she'd been forced to her aunts hundreds of miles away, the wooden décor and the lush thick white carpet completely spotless of any dust, the chairs in the lounge a slick cool black leather just screaming out to be sat in.

Everything was just as it had been left…

Snapping back into reality Bulma realised she'd actually fainted again, her eyes focussed back onto the bright yellow sand and the ultra strong sunlight. The homely house had gone along with the wooden interior and the smell of her mothers stew cooking on the stove.

"Why me?" Bulma whispered to Shirk, as she propped herself up onto her knees and looked down onto the sand, the bright sun beating down onto her back burning straight through her pink armour.

Shirks eyes gleamed with something other than lust, Bulma had never met a truly evil being before such as the Lord Freeza; but looking into his psycho maniac cold eyes she could have sworn they were evil.

Many Saiyan males raped females it was a fact, the race itself had many more men than women. Teenage children living rough out on the streets were often or not turned into sex slaves or raped, forced to work prostituting themselves for a living and giving a huge quantity of the gold earned to the gang leaders in charge of issuing them men.

Third class girls were sometimes even sold as sex slaves as young as four or five, their parents unable to keep them any longer selling them or chucking them onto the streets, some like Bulma had been orphaned.

All had their own stories to tell, yet all had the same misfortune and terrific abuse, many young women just couldn't take the pressure and ended their miserable lives, the planet Vegeta aside from the little villages and huge estate houses; had a very dark side.

Shirk seemed way to familiar to the situation, to say he was acting calm headed would be an underestimation, it didn't help Bulma feel any better in the matter. In the past he had obviously done this to more innocent girls.

Once again she felt the power seeping out of her body as she gave into defeat, it wasn't something she was very familiar too, she found herself wandering if the sex was going to hurt, after all she was a virgin and Shirk had such a monstrous sized body he made the Elite Nappa look small. Bulma only hoped whatever was in his trousers remained as small as his brain, a small smile crept over her features at the little joke she'd just made.

'_Legendary Super Sayan… please give me strength…' _

The words sounded weak and mustered as they flowed through Bulma's aching mind, never before had she spoken to the legendary Super Sayan, it was a last ditch attempt of hope.

Pain flowed through her bones as she felt Shirk shift his weight onto her, forcing her frail body back down into the scorching blistering sand… she daren't close her eyes, the visions she kept having of her family were even more painful than what was about to become she was sure, pulling her tail up closer for comfort, she felt the familiar texture brush against her back leg it was comforting.

Peering over she noticed Shirk had his own long rough tail moving swiftly around places she never wanted him to see, somehow she'd managed to block out the feeling entirely and hadn't noticed the alien feeling until she saw his tail exploring inside her tiny panties.

Frantically Bulma squirmed under his weight, but found herself trapped as his tail entered further into her body. "YOU'RE A MONSTER! NOTHING BUT A FILTHY DIRTY SCUMBAG!"

"Oh little Bulma, suddenly got your wits return have we?" Shirk replied calmly, his voice dripping with sarcasm and yet deep in concentration at the same time.

He was making little work of the interior of the panties and what was contained inside, his cock growing harder through his black leather trousers with every feel of her virginal regends.

Contemplating ripping them off and taking her there in the desert with as much force as he could muster he prevented himself.

She was after all a virgin, this was very special and he wasn't going to lose a second, if there was one thing he had learnt whilst fighting in space it was that patience is a virtue. He pushed his tail yet even further until Bulma squealed out in pain, the sound of her voice making him grow even harder.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am really sorry its taken me this much time to update, I hope it was worth the wait! Next chapter is exciting! I've got such a great plot to this story it really is Cinderella with a twist I tell you! Hehe enough teasing ;-0) **

**Anyway... I promise that I will update as soon as possible, I am going on holiday very soon but I shall try and update before then, as I'm enjoying writing this so much its one of the most fun to write! **

**I want to say a really huge major giant colossal mammoth size thanks to everybody that reviewed the last chapter! You all made me smile so much it really helped my inspiration with this chappue whappie, so credit goes to everybody!**

**I'd be so grateful if you could leave a review now you've read this chapter, let me know what you thought (without trying to sound desperate lol) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Well must be going! **

**Love you all!**

**Surfs up! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

Nothing could have prepared Shirk for what happened in the next few seconds.

A wind echoed throughout the ghostly desert, Bulmas screams of anguish just drifted along into the empty silence. The wind picked up pace sweeping some sand particles up and into the air, looking around Shirk nervously flickered his tail back and fourth; Bulma was still lying draped across the floor wishing the brutal attack would be over.

"I'm not a scumbag." Shirk whispered quietly, as he bent down towards Bulma until he good smell her familiar scent, leaning even closer and breathing her in deeply he passionately placed a kiss on her neck, it didn't feel like how her former boyfriend Yamcha had kissed her; it was more slimy and cold. She could feel his teeth sinking into her skin as he proceeded to suck on the bruise that was now forming, licking the blood up like a wild animal.

As she lied on the sand, now sobbing uncontrollably her thoughts began to drift back to Yamcha. He was the son of a space pirate, the last time she'd seen him he promised her fidelity before shooting off into space to fight some faraway battle. It was true; the only thing he strived about was fitting into his father's footsteps and becoming an Elite fighter for the Royal family. What a waste.

For all she knew he could be dead. He must have been, after that day he hadn't been in contact with anybody on the planet not even his poor old mother. Sometimes she wished she'd chosen him to lose her pure side; but thinking twice she didn't believe him to be true mate material, if he could have just changed for the good and spent some more quality time with her instead of obsessing about his fathers expectations then maybe things would have been different. Her mother of course loved him dearly and wanted Bulma and him to have a mating ceremony, they had been good friends since they were little children always playing and exploring with her best friend Goku. As they grew older they became more attracted to one another, until one day they finally sealed that attraction with a kiss.

Admittingly Bulma didn't think of Yamcha very much anymore, it was much easier to just put him behind her and look to the future. Whatever happened to him bore not thinking about, she just couldn't deal with anymore death or pain in her life if she did she feared she'd break in two.

If he could just arrive back on Vegetaseii and sweep her up and away from the evil concubine aunt and her two devil offspring everything would be fixed… everything… he could come and destroy Shirk with his eyes closed then leaving his head on a stick for all to see… take Bulma away to a faraway place where they could make love for the first time.

"Mother… Father…" Bulma said weakly, as she felt Shirk wrap his dirty tail tightly around her neck, where he had just put it she couldn't think about; the first person to ever touch her and it had to be him. A middle-aged ugly hairy creep, who raped innocent females for the fun of it. If only Yamcha were here… perhaps she would join him if he was dead…

Was this the end? Was this really how she was going to die? In the middle of the Barron lands at the hands of this monster her aunt had chosen. The kind of luck she'd been given all her life. Yes. The answer was probably yes.

Bulma began to pray to herself that losing ones virginity wasn't as painful as people made out, if only the Sayan gods could somehow help her; show her a way out of this torture before her innocence was taken from her forever.

Scars hurt, the seventeen year old knew that they never disappeared no matter how many days passed; on her right arm she had a small scar which she'd gotten by falling onto a boulder when she'd been a small child, no matter how nicely her mother had bandaged it and kissed her better the scar was still their today. She could only guess that this was going be like a scar, maybe it wouldn't show on the outside; but if she did have one of her last childhood things just taken from her so cruelly and viciously… it would be a scar just not entirely visible from the outside. It would be with her always, for the rest of her life she'd have to carry that sick burden which he had brought upon her.

Shirk chuckled as the young girl began to ramble her dead parents names, was he really that frightening!

Looking back down to the girl, he couldn't help himself as his mouth ran dry; how she could still be a virgin he would never know, somehow she'd missed her aunts awful genetic side out completely, she was one hundred percent gorgeous. Everything from her perfect shaped breasts down to her smooth luscious legs even her eyes were the sort he saw in his dreams.

She was everything that Shirk liked in a woman, and he was going to be her first… and probably her last.

The wind picked up ever so slightly, sweeping some grains of sand across the patch of land Bulma was sprawled across face down; her tail was wrapped comfortingly around her waist as she sobbed into her dusty cut hands.

A sound behind them made Shirk jump and disturbed him from his lusty gaze of Bulma, angrily he spun to see who or what had been at the back of him.

Glancing back and fourth nervously, he searched through the dusty surroundings with his excellent eyesight. The wind was certainly becoming a menace; shuddering slightly and satisfied nobody was about he licked his lips with a warm wet tongue.

Unbeknownst to Bulma and Shirk a small miracle was about to happen…

X A few hundred miles away in a little third class village X

"You cannot ground me! I have been working bringing in money." Radditz protested holding up his arms in dismay at his father's discipline.

After all he had only tied his younger brother up to get the last chop of meat in the chiller room nothing out of the ordinary; any true Saiyan would have done the same in his position he was sure of that. As for the destroyed back garden that could easily be solved with some plants here and there, and perhaps with some landscaping it could look even better than before his father left.

Still blaming Kakkorot for the garden seemed to be the easiest option.

"Correction, _I _have been bringing the money in, keeping this house up and running so we have a roof over our heads; _you _were simply off gallivanting in space and filling your own selfish needs." Bardock growled angrily, as he rubbed his temples in dismay.

His eldest son was really beginning to become a problem, it had been a good few months since father and son had met and already they seemed to be clashing.

Kakkorot simply being Kakkorot was oblivious to the yelling and was busy hunting through his father's bags for some yummy goodies he may have bought back.

"I'm not the one with a girlfriend." Radditz pointed out, as he glared over to Goku who had turned to a small blue bag which looked like toiletries.

The argument just froze in mid sentence as Bardock too glared coldly from one son to the next. The garden was suddenly forgotten about. "Girlfriend." He said simply the words hung in the air like a stale smell. Both brothers could suddenly feel the tension in the room.

Goku looked up from the bag in surprise at his fathers reaction, he didn't look that happy; Goku presumed he'd be over the moon with his youngest son finding a female… a really beautiful girl… instead he looked pretty mad.

"You'll have to meet her father! She is so pretty even Radditz hit on her!" Goku gleamed, as he smiled to his father.

Anyone looking at the two men would know without doubt that they were related, the broad shoulders and the height was a dead giveaway also the facial features and the wild hair were almost identical. The only thing separating Goku from Bardock was the obvious age difference and the attire they wore.

Bardock with his old worn Saiyan armour, and Goku with his one of a kind bright orange training suit.

Bardock remained unemotional as he sat in the tattered yellow chair and glared straight through his optimistic youngest child. What planet had he really landed on? This wasn't Vegetaseii.

X Back in the Barron Lands X

"This is the end little Bulma… There's no escaping the inevitable." Shirk whispered venomously, this time he pulled her skirt straight off from her legs leaving her only in the pink metal armour and her tiny panties.

After stripping her half down, he proceeded to force her down onto her back so he could stare straight into her beautiful mesmerising eyes. Those eyes he could find himself getting lost in, they were the brightest blue he'd ever encountered and they had a small glisten of something odd as he licked his lips again hungrily. He could taste the blood from his bite on her neck and he wanted more.

Bulma felt beyond showing her emotions as the huge towering warrior shuffled closer through the sand and leant onto her; pushing the seventeen year old further into the blistering hot sand. His weight was incredible, never had she imagined something as heavy and lumbersome as the huge male that had mounted her fully clothed.

The texture of the sand burned the back of her legs, as she managed to let out a squeal of both fear and pain as Shirk planted a long sloppy kiss onto her closed lips.

As the seconds ticked by the wind picked up more, yet Shirk was so distracted in forcing the youngster to kiss that he'd failed to realise that this was no ordinary wind in the Barron Lands, it was soon becoming a dust storm.

A huge funnel of air, which sucked up – and destroyed, anything in its path. They were very rare on the planet Vegetaseii; yet the Barron lands seemed to be the place they first appear they used the place almost as an animal would breed. The horrendously hot air and land along with the lack of oxygen made it the perfect breeding place for the tornado like winds. After reaching certain power in the harsh conditions they would move on to the neighbouring villages annihilating anything or anyone in its path, sometimes sprouting more winds along the way as if duplicating themselves.

The ancient Saiyan's believed the dust winds were sent from the Saiyan gods when they were angry, to wreck havoc and spread destruction on the surface of the world.

Underneath the heavily built Shirk, the young orphaned Saiyan twisted in fear and pain, as he finally pulled away from his unnatural kiss and stared into her bright blue eyes with his cold evil green pupils. Those eyes would stay with Bulma for a very long time, he could scar her in many different ways but these were to be burned into her memory like that with a hot piece of metal.

"I want to wait until I'm mated." Bulma pleaded, as she felt Shirks dreaded hairy arms trail back up her thighs again; no Saiyan gods were helping her, nobody deserved this to happen… It was the worst act a person could ever perform, if only she'd trained instead of working on the spaceships, perhaps she'd have even a modest chance in fighting him instead of rolling over like an injured animal and letting him take womanhood.

Never in her life had Bulma felt so weak and vulnerable, "I'm sorry mother and father." she whispered to herself, as Shirk began to vigorously rub her legs like a mad animal. It didn't feel sensual or pleasant in anyway it only caused Bulma to tense up ready for the attack on her body.

The sand began to move across the land as if it had a mind of its own, some grains shifted into the wind and others moved and bonded to create huge dunes, which weren't there before. The sun itself began to dim slightly as the sand started to block out the light, Bulma was on the verge of passing out again she had no idea this strange occurrence was happening around her despite the thundering winds.

Shirk let out a howl of pain, as something hard and powerful hit him square in the back, the wind was now matching up to his howling and itself was creating a loud thundering noise which shook the fragile ground in which Bulma was being pinned down upon.

Moving rapidly off Bulma, he rolled onto his knees and blinked up into the sky above, which had now darkened significantly in just a few short seconds.

Bulma Briefs quickly seized the opportunity and herself rolled further away from the middle-aged creep, not daring to get up and attempt to run. Fear had now seeped back into her veins from earlier when she'd felt emotionless and powerless towards the former space pirate.

Her skirt was lying twenty feet or so away and had blown down a small sand dune which she was convinced hadn't been there before the attack.

Bulma knew the best thing to do in the circumstances was to find shelter away from the dust storm and lie low, however in the place she found herself in this was both impossible and even more unlikely. The only thing around was sand, a couple of rocks and some more sand. It wasn't called the BarronLands for no reason.

Shirk was now completely out of visibility, the only thing pinpointing Bulma to his location was the loud angry yells from the older Saiyan. This really scared her; then again a small thought comforted the girl that if she couldn't see him then he obviously couldn't see her.

Judging from his shouts he couldn't have been very far away at all, just behind the wall of dust that was rapidly growing thicker. The little skirt she had been wearing before the attack was now slowly being sucked away from the small dune and into the spiralling wind.

Finding her feet all of a sudden, something abnormal and powerful began to flow through the frightened youngster; it felt like a surge of electricity from the tip of her tail right through to her shaking bones.

The sand was whipping around her naked legs as she knelt up and squinted through the approaching dust and sand. It felt good and it felt free; the legs which Shirk had just been rubbing were almost being cleaned by the hot rough grains of sand that were being blown sharply against her soft skin.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Hi all, hope that this chapter was worth waiting for, _**

_**Anyway, I shall try and update ASAP I know its mean leaving it here don't get angry… just love me. **_

_**Thanks so much to every single sole that took the time to review the last chapter, I hope you havn't given up and forgot about me because it took so long! **_

_**Reviews always welcome, please do leave one its nice manners and they really encourage me to write my fanfictions; without you reviewers I would have probably given up long before so thanks everybody your all the best!**_

_**Surfs up!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

The Saiyan patrol stepped up the pace as they pushed their way through the battering winds and blinding sands.

The top Elite guard and Sergeant of the army; Nappa was leading the way, pushing through the harshest conditions the planet Vegetaseii had to offer, his men were on a tough training regime to become new recruits for the elite guard posts at the palace.

It was certainly the toughest challenge to be had on the entire planet, the gravity was much harsher and the climate much hotter it was unsurprising that few dared venture out this far.

It predictably was also a favourite training spot for the hotheaded prince.

The other six men were trailing behind all suited and booted with the super heavy training armour, and the weighted boots acting as a training mechanism.

A large camel like creature following close behind them with bottles of water and leather backpacks upon its yellow matted fluffy fur. They looked as though they'd been tracking for days; the armour was bleached from the sun, and the grains of sand and stains of sweat clearly evident.

Each soldier looked exhausted and drained, none were smiling as they marched in one another's footsteps shielding their eyes from the blinding sand in the wind.

"There's something over there!" shouted one of the guards to Nappa, as he rushed ahead to point the small dot out to the bald Saiyan leader.

Squinting Nappa looked to where the trainee was pointing, and sure enough he could just about make out a young girl cowering under a rock face; licking his lips at the possibilities he waved his men over into her direction and they began to walk against the huge winds and into the path of the storm.

As the wind died down, and the sand stopped blasting into his eyes Shirk snapped his head around to try and search for the pretty little servant girl.

Her skirt was scattered a few metres ahead of him, and just beyond that a huge sand dune that hadn't been their before the storm had emerged.

The landscape itself had changed significantly in that short space of time since the dust wind had began. Rocks had been moved, along with the sand that had shifted and new towering dunes had emerged from the heavens.

Sunlight blasted through the darkened clouds, and suddenly in just a few seconds the temperature increased rapidly until Shirk found his bare chest burning with the heat.

Rolling over he uneasily stood onto his shaking feet and squinted through the new surroundings trying to locate Bulma.

If word got out he'd tried to rape her, he was almost certainly a dead man.

"Are you okay missy?" Nappa asked gently as he lifted the shuddering Bulma and perched her against the rock face.

One of the guards pulled a large bottle of water from the great fluffy creature and handed it to Bulma before stepping backwards.

Nappa could not help himself as his eyes wandered to her gorgeous body, snapping himself out of it he remembered his duties as the leading Royal guard, he had to be three times her age she couldn't have been any older than the prince himself.

However she most certainly was a very beautiful female, there was no doubt about that.

Bulma did not reply, as she took a long deep swig of the water then pushed her head back slamming against the cliff.

"Whoa whoa, don't do that, you'll hurt yourself!" Nappa said quickly as he pushed his hand behind her head and indicated for a guard to pass him some material.

The same man pulled some red towels from a bag along with a white sheet in which Nappa prepared to wrap the mysterious female in; she hadn't said a word to any of them yet the tail was a clear indication that she was a Saiyan.

"Here, I'll let you-" Nappa was interrupted as Bulma took the sheet and quickly turned away wrapping it around her half naked body. Thankfully she still had some underwear, but it didn't feel to be enough in the presence of these big dominant burley men.

The men looked to one another, before one spoke up. "Sergeant Nappa, shall I send a message to the castle?"

Bulma took a deep breath of air, before leaning against the rock for support suddenly feeling really weak at the knees. She was glad of the strange men; the older one seemed really nice and had even given her some water and garments to cover herself with.

They were her saviours, now the violent dust winds had died down, Shirk would no doubt be out hunting for her and extremely peeved for losing his beautiful blue haired virgin.

Somehow Bulma could not find her voice, she wanted to tell the group of men everything so they could take her to a safe place and protect her from the fat evil man but something in the back of her mind prevented her from saying a thing.

She now had the crystal white sheet flowing around her like an ancient Greek gown, it was true Bulma did have the uncanny ability to make anything look nice, even in her terrible state she resembled an ancient goddess with long blue flowing hair.

To all the guards not just Nappa she looked irresistible.

"What brings you out to these parts girly?" Nappa asked politely as he looked straight into her big blue tear stained eyes.

Swallowing a gulp of air, she managed to muster enough courage to tell the guards the story about Shirk. She didn't want to talk, but felt there was little choice in the situation, if she remained silent they might believe her to be a third world Saiyan living in solitude…

She missed out about her evil step aunt and the fact that she knew him, all they knew was enough to find Shirk and arrest him and with a bit of luck send him to the castles dungeons.

Rape was one thing that the King could not tolerate, along with treason.

It was one of the cruelest and unnecessary acts a person could carry out and on Vegetaseii the penalty was very high, although especially on the streets it was copious; fuelled by the females with no choice but to sell their bodies and the hungry space pirates in need of a pure Saiyan to deal with their needs.

"Right, you shall come back with us and we will ensure your wellbeing. I'll send some troops this minute to hunt the bastard down."

Bulma shakily walked over to one of the guards, he was a tall man with long dark brown spiky hair, obviously not a full-blooded Saiyan but he looked very friendly compared to the others. Somehow he reminded her of Goku, suddenly it hit her that she would have to live with him their was no way she could go back to living with her aunt.

Of course that was if the rest of his family agreed.

"Am I going to… have to go back to the castle?" Bulma whispered to her chosen guard, she hadn't even told them her name no questions had been asked and somehow she felt better that way.

The guard turned his head slightly as he loaded the empty water container onto the large hairy animal and then nodded his head. "Yes, we will keep you with the servants at the castle until the King makes up his mind what to do with you."

Bulma felt slightly hurt and surprised at the same time, surely the King would need to release her again, although if she stayed in the palace their would be no need for her to live with her aunt and two cousins. Of course if Shirk returned back, that would certainly be out of the question. Bulma wished something really bad could happen to him at that very moment.

Somehow in the back of her mind she knew that Goku would not be able to provide a semi-permanent home for her, it was just to small for any more Sayans it wouldn't be fair on any of them.

"Of course, if you have a home to go to that's no problem… we just can't have anymore girls wondering the streets it's becoming to much of a problem and this stuff happens…"

The guards had assumed that she was a third class peasant living in the gutter, now Bulma really did feel rock bottom.

The only reason she'd put up with her nasty escort of an aunt was the fact that without a home she had no choice but to live on the streets or work in space, also because she couldn't just pack her bags and give up; that was the cowards way out and _she_ was a true fighter. The fighter her parents would have wanted her to be.

Her pride could never allow it… what was left of her pride in any case; Shirk had certainly shattered that well along with any form of courageousness she'd once had.

Still she could smell his scent, not only was it being carried along in the wind, but it was also imbedded into her armour and long blue matted hair. The sheet only served, as a means to cover herself from the eager eyes of the Elite guards it did nothing for the horrifying scent.

The only thing that could cleanse that was a hot bath, and a good sleep.

Something Bulma guessed she would struggle to get that night.

* * *

His scouter began to bleep, disturbing the young prince from ripping the posters from the pins securing them down.

Cursing to himself he pushed the small side button and received the incoming message, if it was his father he refused to speak to him, and if it was that stupid female his father had set him up with; he also declined to talk to her.

"What" Vegeta coldly hissed as he waited to hear who wished to disturb him this time.

The novelty of being the prince of a planet was soon wearing thin with the handsome young heir, the days were becoming increasingly stressful and boring, plus the addition of having a mate quite literally forced onto him by his so called father had blown his patience into oblivion.

A beautiful seductive females voice echoed through the receiver and Vegeta instantly grimaced, it was that stupid female Lylot.

She had long black hair, straighter than any that the prince had ever seen; although he hated to admit it she was a very pretty girl and she had a figure most men could only dream about it was perfectly curved with generous sized breasts and a little tight buttocks. However one thing Lylot did lack was modesty not that Vegeta minded this for all he cared she could flaunt her body to Freeza's crew, he did have a slight problem with it however when he was having a shower and she attempted to join him.

"My prince, when are we going to arrange these wedding plans that have been lingering for weeks?"

Vegeta could not contain himself as he growled down the Scouter, "Well my father has made a pretty good job of arranging my future mate so far, so he can do the rest woman."

Lylot angrily muttered something about men; before she placed her most seductive voice on that she saved for the prince and only him. "Are we going to have some pre-wedding fun later on tonight?"

"No" Vegeta paused, "Does that answer all your questions? I am very busy so if you don't mind I shall be excusing myself" under his breath he muttered 'Stupid whore'

Fortunately Lylot did not hear this last remark, she was too busy telling Vegeta of how she wished the palace to be arranged when she finally became queen, it was the prince who ended the conversation by ripping his scouter from his ear and throwing it into the corner of the main hall.

Stomping angrily through the hall leaving the posters of the ball, he decided the best thing he could do was go and do some training to take his mind off the impending nuptials and vent his anger out from everything that was getting under his skin. For the first time in ages, he found himself wishing that his mother were still alive; she had died when he had been just a tiny baby and he had very few memories of her.

He was sure that she would never condone to such a thing as an arranged courtship, it would be his duty to find his own mate not one that suited his fathers needs and met the requirements of being a prissy headed, moronic, demanding, egotistical brat.

"Mother…" Vegeta sighed aloud to no one as he powered up and took off into the bright blue sky heading towards his favourite training spot,

It was just a few minutes flight for him; but for some it would take quite a few long duelling hours.

* * *

The king watched his son fly over the palace gardens until he was the smallest dot in the distance; sighing loudly he turned away from the oval shaped window and back to his throne.

He remembered when he was a boy how he had taken the news about being forced to bond with Vegeta's mother, he had reacted almost as badly as his son and yet his own father had picked the best suited and most beautiful female the planet had to offer, and of course she had produced a perfect heir first time.

Blinking back a stray tear as the King reminisced about his beloved mate, he tried to plan how the courtship ceremony would go for the latest heir of the Royal family. Surely it wouldn't be long until the tiny sound of pattering feet ran back along the castle floors; he just wished the Prince didn't have to block him out the way he continued to do. It hurt like a knife slicing through his beating heart.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hi all, I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated; its not good I'm really sorry!**

_**I am already working on the next chapter of DBZ Cinderella, so be expecting it uploaded soon with a bit of luck! **_

_**I want to say a really special thank you to princess white lighter Bulma (I think I have got your name right…) who has been PM'ing me and getting my butt into action! Sometimes I really do need something to get me motivated and into gear. Thank you and please continue to message and review me hun! I am also starting work on the new chapter of when worlds meet!!! Yay :-0) **_

_**Of course I want to say a HUGE HUGE thankyou and send my gratitude to everybody that has reviewed, from the bottom of my heart thankyou each and every one of you; and to everybody that is reading this… well please leave a review…**_

_**Update should be soon! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Cinderella DBZ**

**Chapter eleven**

Bulma felt her heart beat a dozen times as she looked in the distance and saw the familiar castle of Vegetaseii. The gold from the gates were clearly glowing above everything else, and the towering turrets could be seen from all those miles away.

It really looked picturesque as it merged into the surrounding of the glistening water, and the funny pointy trees.

To Bulma the water looked like an oasis, it was still so far away and yet after all those hours in the Barron lands she had never felt so exhausted and dehydrated. The Saiyan guards had given her all the remaining water, and still she felt as though she needed more.

At least the gravity felt much lighter in this area, it wasn't far away from where Bulma had been born and lived with both her parents happily…

A stray tear fell to the ground, before the big tall guard Nappa wrapped his tail around her waist. She squealed and fought against this sudden movement of intimacy, it was just the kind of things Shirk had been doing to her… Nappa backed away quickly retreating his tail back around his own waist like a belt.

"I'm sorry missy… you just seemed to be upset." The big bald Saiyan said slowly with a hint of frustration in his voice, maybe he hadn't thought after all. The girl had been attacked out there by the guy his men would very soon be after.

The man whose blood was going to be painted across the dungeon walls… he would pay, the girl was far to beautiful to be attacked so viciously.

Just by wrapping his tail around her tummy she had freaked out, and now as he looked she seemed to be breathing even heavier. Poor kid, all she needed was a little care and attention…

Shaking himself violently Nappa cursed mentally at how stupid he was acting, sure the girl was good looking but she was exactly that… A GIRL! She must have been no older than the prince he was issued to guard.

It had been far too long since Nappa had made a visit to some of his favourite concubines, once they arrived back into the palace it was going to be one of his first stops after updating the King on the training and the mysterious girl.

The small troop of Saiyans had left the luggage-bearing animal behind, and had flown the great distance to the castle.

The one who reminded her so much of Goku, had offered to carry her all the way back and within a couple of long duelling hours they finally reached the picturesque scene of the castle, Bulma took in a breath as she spotted the tall turrets and the large wooden bridge leading over the water. The castle of Vegetaseii was situated on a mound like island slightly higher than the trees that surrounded it, and it could be seen from a great distance.

It looked slightly out of place, all around the castle boundaries was the familiar dry, dusty ground and then all of a sudden it changed to large fluffy trees, and a trickling stream. It truly did look magical and slightly daunting to the young girl.

She knew that the Royal Saiyan family lived a prosperous life, but how could anybody condone living in such a nice place as this, when all around them villages were struck with poverty, and young Saiyan's were being forced to live on the streets selling their bodies for little money.

A feeling overwhelmed Bulma, as they drew even closer and finally touched down onto the land.

"It's a great place don't ya think?" Nappa said proudly, as he looked on to the castle admiringly, and breathed in the humid air around. The trickling water could be heard from as far away as them, and the distinct sound of small birds singing and calling, was the strangest of all.

The castle from this angle looked like something from a fairytale, as they walked closer and the scent of the trees and water grew closer; Bulma could only guess what the inside would look like.

The other guards followed close behind, Nappa leading the way with Bulma close behind.

The virgin white gown fluttering gently in a small soft breeze that seemed to appear from nowhere. It was a warm tropical breeze and only added to the beauty of the place they were coming up to. For a few short moments, the attack from earlier was far from her mind, curiosity was replacing this.

A small oriental looking bridge materialised, and had to be crossed unless they wished to get their feet wet. This seemed to separate off the two lands, on one side it was barren and dusty with the scent of dryness, on the other trees were sprouting and beautiful flowers danced in the warm breeze.

It was almost like two different worlds, how could a few metres separate two different places so much. Quite a way ahead, a tall metal fence, and a large locked set of gates separated the real boundaries of the castle grounds.

Now they were close enough, Bulma could see soldiers standing upon the turrets guarding the palace, and just before the golden fence yet even more guards were standing around.

All were wearing the distinctive Elite Saiyan armour that Nappa and his men were donning, the Elite Saiyan's always looked more presentable and more respectable than the lower class Saiyan's. Their bodies looked more toned and showed their strengths, and obviously they had power levels to match. All supported the Royal Saiyan crest upon their armour, they were the best fighters the planet had to offer anybody with enough strength would go and become an elite fighter and live a prosperous life.

They were the strongest, the proudest and most certainly the most cold-hearted of all the Saiyan's. Perhaps that was why Goku had never even attempted to work for the King and his son, obviously he had the power, and her best friend was one of the strongest people she knew.

Radditz was offered numerous positions at the palace, being good friends with the prince obviously helped this. Instead he opted to work in space, where their was much less rules and he could explore and kill, in Radditz' opinion find more females.

He had turned down many positions, and now he was off in space fighting for the Lord Freeza and had become a space pirate.

Bulma felt her stomach gurgle with anticipation, she was really going into the palace and she was even going to be staying there… few females had ever had the honour unless they were third class workers it was slightly daunting and even a bit strange that she was different than the rest.

It was strange in the way that females were attacked all the time on her planet, the men that carried out the attack were sometimes sought after and attacked by other males in a lynch kind of fashion. However she was almost certain that if she had not of met the big bald leader of the army, then she would undoubtedly not be led into the castle.

Nappa led them over the quaint little bridge, the stream flowing beneath them almost took Bulma's breath away as she felt the cool breeze being given off the water. She was still dehydrated, but she fought off the temptation to wade in the clear water and guzzle it down as did all the hot sweaty Elites.

A large insect fluttered around her head, and then continued to hover off landing on a huge green leaf as she tried to take in the beauty of the place.

This just had to be some kind of wonderful dream, perhaps she really was dead, or maybe she was hallucinating from the killer sun in the barrenlands.

"Nearly there now men." Nappa shouted, as the younger guards followed sweaty, tired and looking mightily exhausted. They were carrying all the luggage the large animal had strapped to its back, from what the guard had told Bulma they had been trekking in the barrenlands for many days.

Bulma found it hard to believe that anybody could survive in conditions like what that land threw, the sand was choking and the sun blistering hot.

That short time she had spent there, had certainly taken its toll she was caked in dirt and sweat her blue hair was now sticking to her skin., she could even feel where the sun had burnt her face and her toes she was still wearing no boots, but the ground under her feet felt cool compared to the roasting sand.

It felt so much cooler now she was standing on the soft springy grass breathing in the indistinguishable scent of the beautiful flowers that were growing on the ground.

She knew that her father had visited this place before; he had been to show the Royalty an experiment, which could help enhance the strength and durability of the battle armour. He brought back with him many stories and tales about the beauty of the palace and the occupants that lived in it.

A stray tear slipped down Bulma's cheek as she reminisced about her dead father.

Her parents had even been denied a proper burial site by her aunt, the moment she had gotten their wealth they had been cast aside and buried in the middle of the wilderness somewhere.

Rightfully they should have both been buried together far away from the poverty and hunger stricken villages. They both deserved to be resting eternally in a place just like this with the sheer natural beauty it had to offer.

Looking up to the sky Bulma caught the glimpse of a spiky haired Saiyan with an enormous powerlevel. She could see the battle armour reflecting in the searing sunlight as the being flew straight over them and headed in the direction of the castle.

Nappa said aloud some curses, as all the other guards continued to drag the horrendously heavy luggage. If she had been wearing more clothing Bulma would have offered to help carry them, however in the presence of such burley Elite guards she felt there was little that she could do.

Back in the desert had the legendary Super Saiyan helped her? It was a mystery and almost a miracle that the dust storm had picked up when it did. If it had happened any later the evil troll Shirk would almost certainly deflowered her.

All the men were oblivious to Bulma as another tear slid down her face. Nappa was now cursing to himself about his duties and shift patterns, the others were all concentrating on making it to the castle in one piece.

Upon reaching the large golden gates and the high fencing. Nappa spoke some private words with the Saiyan's on guard duty, Bulma could tell from his body language and the way he spoke to the lesser guards that he was obviously in charge.

He looked much larger and stronger than the heavily dressed guards, as he spoke he was pointing in the air and then waving his arms frantically as if explaining something.

The guy that had been talking the least on the journey back was the first to break the silence between the men and Bulma.

"Are you okay now missus…" he mumbled incoherently, as his cheeks flushed red. His face, which was orginainally a pasty white, was now a rosy pink tinge. A funny jagged scar across his right cheek symbolised he had been in many battles. Somehow he reminded Bulma of her first love Yamcha. The man was carrying a fur skin bag filled with empty water bottles and additional weapons. Out of all the men he looked the most tired, huge bags under both his eyes and the damp patches of sweat on his training gear showed how hard he had been working.

Bulma was faintly surprised that he was talking to her; his voice was gruff but very deep and sexy. As she sniffed and looked up into his eyes she was met with some beautiful amber pupils. They glistened with the sunlight, and shone like the stars at night.

Bulma was wordless, his eyes were so mesmerising. She could just stare at those eyes all day long.

Pulling herself together, she just nodded and tore herself away from his sexy eyes., focussing down upon his dark leather boots.

A loud chuckle from beyond the fence tore the other guards away from the very short conversation between the two. In a few long seconds the fence suddenly shifted, and the gates opened backwards to reveal a giant causeway into the palace gardens.

The chuckling immediately stopped, and was replaced with a loud bark from Nappa.

A short guard crept from behind a huge tree with a trunk that would make most trees weep. The bark was growing a green moss, and the leaves stretched as far as Bulma could see.

Clearly it was one of the largest trees on the planet and must have been growing for hundreds if not thousands of years. It truly looked beautiful, as did everything else on this side of the stream.

Bulma was awed by the size of the monstrous tree; its green leaves were gently blowing in the breeze causing a rustling effect as if they were singing to her.

Nappa was the only thing that disturbed the tranquillity as he shouted a barrade of insults to the slacker guard.

As it turned out the young lad had been serving a female whilst on duty, the girl was not a true Saiyan but had bright green hair and red eyes. Very beautiful but at the same time she spoke no tongue.

She almost resembled the leaves of the tree as the guards seemed to drool over her petite body, and her olive coloured skin. All that was covering her body was a small cloth, which could have been mistaken for a large leaf.

The guard that had been caught wept, as Nappa commanded one of his new men to drag his lazy carcass inside the castle to confront the king.

Bulma stood on looking as the female was handed over to the guard that had been standing by the gates.

The Saiyan with the gorgeous amber eyes had said no more to her, now he was given the duty of holding the luggage of his colleague whilst he escorted the short male that had been screwing with the girl. Bulma felt faintly disappointed, his eyes were still embedded in her brain she didn't even know his name.

Nappa referred to all the men as 'boys' and 'servants' sometimes the occasional 'brat' and 'tosser' to him none seemed to have names except Bulma.

The short little guard that had been caught, was still weeping, and crying out for some help only to receive a brutal kick in the tail by Nappa who was also the only other person not holding anything.

"You will not be so weak before the king fool." Nappa spat, as he kicked the guard once again who screamed out in pain. The guard holding him dropped him hard upon the floor, and folded his arms grateful of having the burden of the weight gone.

The blood trickling from his tail dripped onto the grass, as he pleaded with the new Elites to spare him.

It was the wrong decision to make.

The guards all gulped as Nappa threw a ki ball and instantly killed the cowardly man.

His body slumped onto the grass, a deep red trickle of blood oozing from the hole, which had just been blasted through his chest. His tail was flopped lifelessly close to his bleeding hand.

"Men heed that fool, never break the rules created by the King."

The men all nodded, and the one that had been carrying the guard paused to pick up his carcass.

"Leave him there, that inbred is not worthy of treading on Royal carpets."

The Elites all obeyed, and the amber eyed one handed back the extra bag to the other Elite.

Nobody said a word; the only sound was of the leaves blowing in the trees and the small birds singing. Bulma realised at that short moment in time how powerful these men really were.

They could easily have overpowered Shirk and killed him without the blink of an eye, if they really wanted they could attack her and force her to do anything they wished.

It wasn't until that moment that she really woke up to where she was, and what she was doing with these strange men.

The man still had his eyes open, this disturbed Bulma slightly; she had certainly seen Saiyan's dead before. It was a normal scene on her planet, after all she was a pure blooded Saiyan and she had been bought up quite close to some very poor villages.

She had witnessed many bloody battles, and she had also seen with her own eyes one take another's life. Thankfully she had never had to battle in this way, but she had trained herself and she certainly knew how to defend herself if the worst did happen.

Little did that training do when Shirk decided to try and have his way with her.

The guard with the adorable amber eyes gently took her hand, and led her to the castle when he noticed her hands shaking. Bulma gratefully tightened her grip and walked hand in hand with the tall sweaty guard.

Not noticing the jealous glances that were being shot from Nappa and the Goku double she breathed in the fresh humid air, and unravelled her shaking tail. This guy really did remind her of Yamcha, and oddly it was comforting to the blue haired female.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I decided that because its Christmas I perhaps ought to give you a new chapter :-0) **

**I just finished it yesterday, and decided that I would post it on CHRISTMAS DAY! **

**So hope that you are all having a lovely festive day, and you are feeling in the nice generous mood to leave a review! **

**I have been frantically working with Hayles to help me sort out this plot, I kind of know where this is going now. Plus I have many little plot bunnies niggling away at the paper, but its looking to be a long haul! There are certainly many many more chapters to come from this fanfic.**

**Heck Bulma and Vegeta haven't even met yet! Wow. **

**Everything should hopefully fall into place, not to worry in the next couple of chapters there will certainly be some Bulma and some vegeta! Its going to also follow the traditional Cinderella storyline, but its going to obviously have many fruity twists… **

**So who is the guy with the amber eyes? I have left you all in the dark haven't I hehe. **

**Hope that you all have a very festive and merry Christmas and a really great new year! (hopefully I will be able to update before then!) **

**Please be merry and leave me a review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Cinderella DBZ **

**Chapter Twelve**

Bulma settled into the ways of castle life very quickly, she learnt to rise from the bed when the other servants did and she even learnt the names of some of the 'nameless' guards.

The one, who had attracted her attention most, was named 'Bodecks' after his dead father who had died in vain to save his newborn son and his twin brother. A tragic tale, which bought more than a few tears to Bulma's eyes. He was also the same man that had been travelling with Nappa when they had discovered her in the barren lands; he had the most piercing amber eyes, and perfect smile, which made Bulma feel jingly inside.

He had taken her out a couple of times, and had purchased her some beautiful garments, but since then she had heard no more from him. As each day passed she waited for a letter, or a message from him but none seemed to be turning up.

She had not seen Nappa for a few days; he had been given leave from the king and was away from the planet no doubt enjoying the company of some beautiful young females.

Inside the palace it had been as beautiful and exquisite as she had imagined, the pillars were made of gold and all he floors a glistening shiny marble. The halls were spacious, and there were so many rooms it was unaccountable. She had been working for the King for over a month now, and she had gotten no closer in learning the routes and causeways the palace had to offer.

One time she had turned down a hall, which she had believed, was going to lead her into the dining area, and it had led her to a monstrous sized glass conservatory blooming with flowers and water features. It was so beautiful it had taken Bulma's breath away, until another servant who demanded she clean the stairwell to the dungeons had quickly led her out.

As Bulma clawed away at the dust that was forming on the life-size statue of an ancient king, she began to wonder what was happening back at her aunts. The ball was looming, and she knew that Serena would not be happy with Cleo gaining the ticket, no doubt by now she would have bullied her sister into giving it to her.

The King was indeed a nice enough man, he had granted her stay on the condition that she worked for him and obeyed all the commands and orders asked of her. He had also promised to do all in his power to punish the man responsible for attacking her.

She had informed him that she was an orphan, but had missed out the details of her deranged aunt and her two daughters. Deciding that if her aunt did supply her services to the King and his guards it would not be best to talk about them.

She had only met the King that one time; he seemed to keep himself to himself and concentrated on ruling the planet and going about his duties. Often he would pass on messages through his guards to the girls, and sometimes through personal letters.

Bulma pulled herself from the floor, and dusted her blue gown down; she was ordered to wear the specialised gown with the Royal colours. She didn't mind but it made cleaning much more of a task as the hems were short and as she bent down the dress lowered.

Nappa and the other guards seemed to always be lurking nearby when she was on cleaning duties, she didn't mind, somehow inside the palace she felt safe and secure knowing that none of the men would try anything on.

Even Bodecks had written to her, officially asking if he could accompany her one evening. She had been flattered and quickly accepted his invitation.

The higher level Elites were presented with special concubines to keep themselves occupied, the King hiring his services for the men from women just like her aunt. The females were trained to serve the men to the highest levels of obedience and were taught to obey any command given.

Bulma however was not one of these females, they were not allowed inside the palace and all activities had to take place away from the boundaries in their own homes. She was grateful that the King had issued her with the job of keeping the palace clean and ensuring that everything was kept in good supply.

This meant that for most of the days Bulma was knelt on stairwells, or cleaning ancient shelves covered with dust. She was washing down floors, and scrubbing the specialised flushing waste holes. Sometimes even maintaining the beautiful gardens alongside the gardeners. The gardens were her favourite duties, she got to stay out in the sun and enjoy the beauty the palace had to offer.

It was a dirty job at times, and very hard work yet it was nothing to how she worked at her aunts. The King repaid the castle workers for their labour by providing them with some gold coins, three large meals a day, and adequate living quarters. Also she was given one day off each week in which she could so whatever pleased her. Usually she spent this day catching up with Goku and Chichi.

They were both doing fine, Chichi was completely loved up with Goku, and he was just as stupid and normal as ever. Nothing had changed, oh how she loved those days.

Bulma was saving her coins, she had no idea what she was saving for; but she ensured that she only spent two of the coins. The other four were kept away encase she needed them in times of need.

A high-pitched giggle filled the stairwell Bulma sighed.

There was certainly some downsides to working in the castle; many of the guards were not allowed females in their presence whilst on duty, however some exceptions were drawn up for people such as the prince whom Bulma had yet to meet, and other top Elites such as Nappa.

Another laugh, closely followed by some wisely chosen curses reached Bulma's sensitive ears. She pulled herself from her cleaning position on her hands and knees and hugged her legs quietly. Serena was in the castle. She knew that cruel malicious tone from anywhere, it was the same cackling laugh that haunted her in visions of Serena stealing her belongings, and the horrid girl deliberately sabotaging her house-duties so to cause confrontation with her aunt.

"You bad boy…" Serena drooled, as Bulma quickly dropped the long feathered duster and ran down the long lighted corridor.

She had no idea how her horrid cousin had found her way into the castle, and she didn't really care to find out how neither.

No doubt she had charmed her way into a guards pants to try and find her way into the prince's heart.

Bulma scoffed as she pushed open a large wooden door, and entered the sunlit room. She had witnessed on her very first day arriving at the castle, what happened to guards who chose pleasure over their duties.

Prince Vegeta looked up from the book he was reading, and dismissed the cleaner with one look.

It was the first book he had read in many years, the only reason he had actually picked it up off the shelf was the fact it could have valuable information that could help him become the legendary Super Saiyan.

So far it was uninteresting, difficult to understand and the most useless book he had possibly ever had to read.

What did the lunar cycle have to do with becoming a Super Saiyan? And how was a green fickle back toad going to enhance his stamina?

The history was enough to make his eyelids drop, as he released a gentle yawn and made his presence known to the blue haired female.

"Servant why do you wish to disturb me?"

Bulma paled as she heard the gruff sexy voice, she had thought the room was unoccupied it was just her luck that she wasn't alone.

Quickly turning around from the wooden door, she was even more shocked to see a smaller version of the King sitting in the chair, glaring with dark raven eyes towards her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry this chapter is on the short side, I have finally got the plot all sorted and I know where this is heading. i'm really getting excited, this fanfic is so much fun to write its unbelievable! **

**So Bulma and the prince finally meet hmmm…. Wonder what's going to conspire? Haha well your all going to have to be nice and patient and leave a review! **

**I wanna say a special thanks and hello to Alma and Hayles! (hey there!) and also a big thanks to everybody that has so far taken the time to review, comments and posts really do help me to continue my fanfictions and help pull me through those long tiring nights as I lay in bed arranging plots, and frantically writing my stories. **

**Please do leave a review, every single one counts and makes me feel so excited that my work is actually being read and cared about. **

**Thanks everybody love you all Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cinderella DBZ**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Closing the dusty book, the prince continued to glare to the servant that had pushed her way into the room.

She was truly a beautiful female, despite the demeaning garments and the unruly manner in which she was acting.

Before he even realised what he was doing, the prince found his eyes wondering to the hems of her blue gown. The garments as degrading as they were did truly look fantastic on the girl and matched her strange blue cerulean hair.

She looked about the same age as him, and she seemed to have a figure that most females could only dream of. His curious eyes remained on her hips, they seemed so slender and perfect and below that her legs looked silky and smooth.

Forcing his gaze back upwards, he found himself almost blushing – something that he never did.

A prince was supposed to remain serious and assertive in all situations, no female had ever made him react this way not even the beautiful ladies from the pleasure planets, that his friends had somewhat found humorous to use their services.

He found his dark eyes stopping as he noticed her cleavage poking from the dress, she had a very nice sized bust which made his tummy gurgle excitedly and his tail half flicker.

Before he even realised it, his groin began to tighten in the presence of this beautiful female.

The girl had not answered him, growling to himself at his pathetic behaviour he angrily told his body to stop acting this way. Although he hated to admit it, he was already sworn to and he had little choice in the matter unless he wished to be extricated from the throne.

A brown fluffy tail was flickering nervously, as the girl breathed deeply. This signified that she most certainly was a Saiyan; although he could sense her fear he could also not help but smell her feminine scent from way across the room.

Bright sunlight suddenly poured from the large window, filtering straight onto the servant and lighting her up like some sort of blue haired goddess. This was like some sort of very nice dream, she was gorgeous.

Positioning himself in the chair, so that he was sitting on his own tail, Vegeta hastily stopped thinking about how beautiful she looked and instinctively decided to show his authority.

She had broken many rules by just barging into a room like she had, so much so that she had distracted him from that incredibly boring, useless book.

Chuckling menacingly, he loudly called over to the mysterious girl. "Do you speak or what servant woman?"

Bulma gulped, she couldn't believe she had just walked in on who must be the prince of all Saiyans… he looked a smaller version of the King, the handsome young man was not donning anything like a crown, yet he had a long red cloak upon his shoulders, with a gold emblem supporting the Royal Crest.

As Bulma heard him call over to her in what had to be the sexiest voice she had ever heard, she found her legs moving on their own accord as she took a few step forward.

In truth she had no reason as to be in this study room, in fact she wasn't even issued these corridors; if her superior or the guard that was supposed to be watching them caught her in here, then she was in very big trouble.

Her superior was a very grumpy servant that had been in service for the Royal family for over twenty years, she was a middle aged lady that knew each corridor and hall by heart and where each cabinet was situated, and where the portraits all hung.

She was one of those people, that took everything seriously and never seemed to laugh about anything. Her face may as well be made of stone, Bulma couldn't help but imagine if she did smile then it might crack in two.

Even after everything Bulma had been through, she still managed to squeeze some time in to have a giggle with the girls, and catch up with the guards.

Perhaps after her long enduring days with her aunt, and the horrifying attack from Shirk she had became a better person.

Bowing lowly, she blushed when she realised her tight blue gown was showing off all her best assets. The prince did not seem to notice, as he accessed her with eyes that seemed to be as deep as the reaches of space.

Not another word was said, for a few long seconds until the prince spoke again in a more annoyed tone.

"My father employs servants that do not even speak the tongue. What a blithering old fool. He's as bad at running the castle as he is of finding me a suitable mate."

Bulma finally found her voice, as she coughed nervously. Placing one of her hands behind her back clutching her quivering tail, she nervously stuttered. "I'm…. I'm sorry to disturb you… yo…your majesty…."

Vegeta perked up when he heard the almost whisper coming from the girl. "Oh! So the girl speaks." He said sarcastically as he pushed the book away and bored his eyes into her blue ones.

He was surprised at himself, how could he show so much interest in a mere servant. Perhaps his estranged future mate really was driving him into insanity; already that week she had been doing nothing but pestering him, and following him about the castle grounds. One of the only reasons he was in this study was to avoid her annoying squeals and her oversized ego.

Sometimes he wondered if his father picked Lylot just to give him some long awaited revenge, or to try and hinder his training.

As beautiful as the female was, she compared nothing to this mere servant standing so terrified before him. As he examined her, he found his heart fluttering and his tail twitching from beneath him, a sure sign that he was becoming aroused.

The bright sunlight dimmed, as she stood looking towards him with her bright blue eyes.

"Your lucky I'm having a good day girl." Vegeta sighed, as he pulled his gaze away and looked back to the ancient dusty book.

Somehow he seemed fascinated by the yellowed dusty pages. It saved him from having to look at the third class blue haired girl, her eyes were a deep blue just like that of her hair and gown.

Bulma thanked the Saiyan gods; he wasn't showing signs of dismissing her to the dungeons, or worse still maybe blowing her into a million pieces.

The person she was standing before was perhaps even stronger than the King himself; it was unbelievable for her to think that a boy her age could harness more power than anybody on the entire planet. Rumour had it, he even had the power to become the legendary Super Saiyan.

As she turned to walk away, she felt his gaze upon her. Slowly she moved towards the tall curved door, pausing before preparing to exit the room.

A loud bang, and a shooting sensation of pain signified the door slamming open and the entrance of a very impatient person, as Bulma was slung onto the floor knocking over a pile of books, she felt something inside of her click.

The person responsible, gave a wicked laugh as they casually walked past her shaken form and over to the prince.

Bulma had turned a bright crimson, how could she embarrass herself so much in front of the prince of her people? She had just proven she was nothing but a useless clumsy oaf. Her hair had fluttered before her eyes, as she brushed her fringe away and quickly picked herself up from the hard marble floor. Whatever had clicked couldn't be serious, she was half standing and so far she seemed to only be feeling bruised.

The prince was staring at her, with a smile across his features. Obviously he was mocking her for not even being able to stand on her own two feet, turning even redder she bowed once again to the prince and the beautiful girl that was now standing next to the table laughing evilly at her.

"I'm….I'm sorry…"

The princes cute smile was at once replaced by a smirk, as if he hadn't ever been smiling. The pretty girl, who was laughing so hard, was now wiping tears away from her eyes.

He looked back to Bulma, and he suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of sorrow to the beautiful servant, he had the yearn to go and help pick up the books for her, and escort her out.

Blinking back those preposterous thoughts, he gulped and nodded towards her. "You may go, ignore this moron standing here, it's not her fault that her parents were related."

Bulma nodded her head, and felt her cheeks burning red. The girl obviously had to be the future princess of the planet, the guards talked about her all the time and judging by her lack of care around the prince, it just had to be her.

Her hair was long and black with tight little wavelets at the end, she had piercing black eyes, and obviously lacked modesty for she was wearing such a scantily fitted dress that it showed off her undergarments.

However as much as she looked like an escort, she also dripped with glamour and beauty.

The prince seemed less than happy to be in her company, if the rumours around the palace were true, he really did despise the girl standing before him now staring at him with her hands on her perfect formed hips.

Lylot had the look of a queen, she had the same majestic approach as any queen that Bulma had imagined and yet she dressed like a brothel worker; scarily she reminded Bulma, of her cousin Lylot.

Not wanting to spend any more time in the room with the _happy _couple, Bulma dusted her gown down and cursed at the amount of dust she had gotten down it. Quickly she pushed upon the door wanting to escape before another person knocked her to the floor.

She almost jumped back in surprise when the prince spoke above the beautiful dark haired woman, "It was nice meeting you."

Lylot instantly stopped glaring at Vegeta, and instead stared icily towards Bulma as if she had just attacked her mother or something. The look she shot her, could have froze the orphan over with fright…if she still wasn't so taken aback at the princes last words.

Quickly she bowed to the prince, her cheeks were burning more than a forest fire. "It was nice meeting you too, prince Vegeta."

Lylot angrily spun back to Vegeta, who was now smiling to himself he was busy taking in the beauty of the blue haired girl.

There was no doubt about it, she truly was unique and much more attractive than the feisty dark haired idiot. He hoped that he would see much more of her around the castle, he would certainly make it his duties to start examining the servants halls.

Bulma gently closed the door behind her, and wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead. Breathing heavily she walked in the opposite direction to the stairs she had originally been cleaning; she really didn't need an encounter with her cousin, deciding it would be best to return to her quarters she would just make up an excuse to her superior later in the day.

Her cheeks were flushed, as was the rest of her body. She couldn't believe she had even met the prince, let alone been almost complimented by him. this just had to be some sort of weird dream.

"Who was that!?" Lylot snarled, as she stalked around the back of the prince's chair, she was truly feeling a pang of anger and jealousy at the horrid little servant alone in the presence of her man.

Her heels were clicking upon the marble with every step she took, her tail wrapped majestically around her waist like a fluffy belt.

Vegeta leaned against the comfort of the leather lounger, and felt a grin growing across his features. His dark eyes glittered with faint amusement

It took all of two minutes before she swung her arms across his neck protectively. Vegeta still had not answered her about the unusual blue servant, and she was livid with jealousy.

Never before had he spoken in such a way to her, and never had he looked at her with those eyes or smiled.

The servant had to go.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hey all! Hope you are all enjoying this fanfic so far, the prince has finally met the orphan…. So what is going to happen between the two? **

**Please please do leave a review, I beg of you all! Please! **

**Thanks everybody for the reviews so far! You brighten up my days at work, and college when I should so be in the water! **

**Update should hopefully be coming soon :-0) **

**Love you all! Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Bulma fell onto her wooden bed in a slight stupor; she couldn't believe that she had just met the one and only prince Vegeta.

The small compliment he had given her kept flowing through her mind, as she sighed to herself and looked up to the tall white ceiling and circular pearl lights.

It was hard to believe that just a few weeks ago, she had been living in a tiny attic and forced sometimes to work so hard her hands blistered and her body gave up.

Now she was living in a castle, working reasonable hours and even getting paid for the work she was doing.

Perhaps fate really had decided to reward her…

Sighing happily, Bulma once again pictured the sexy prince sitting behind the desk, could it be possible that a real prince could like an orphan…

Deciding she had to get him from her head, she reached below her bed and picked up her red diary, Bulma frantically began scribbling down some complicated figures. For a few days she had been pondering on an idea that seemed to come from her dreams, it was about a gravity chamber that could alter the planets natural gravity levels in an isolated area, and allow for Saiyans to train for battle.

She certainly inherited her father's brains; quite often he would follow his dreams and invent crazy products, or useless inventions. Before he had died in the pod crash, he had been in the prototype stage of an invisibility cloak.

If the gravity chamber went to plan, she could help the Saiyans grow even stronger as a race and perhaps beat Lord Freeza and stop his evil realm.

The door to the servant's chambers opened, causing Bulma to quickly throw the diary and quill under her covers before instinctively closing her eyes.

Not daring look, as she heard footsteps approach Bulma remained motionless as she pretended to sleep.

The heavy footsteps grew closer, before a loud groan and the unmistakeable sound of someone falling hard onto the opposite bed. The wood creaked along with the springs of the mattress as someone else joined.

The groans grew ever louder, as she opened one of her eyes and quickly closed them again when she saw that it was her superior and an Elite guard.

Both were so busy preoccupying themselves on the bed, that they had not noticed the still form of Bulma. She planned if anyone asked anything she was feeling unwell, and had opted to get some rest.

A confrontation with Serena would most certainly result in having to leave this new safe-haven; her cousin was obsessed with the prince to the point of being mad. Shuffling gently so she could move her legs under the duvets, Bulma felt the sharp edge of one of Bodecks' letters.

She had still not heard from the Elite, and it was beginning to concern her… his bright amber eyes haunted her dreams, and yet nobody seemed to know of his presence.

The beautiful garments he had purchased her, still remained unworn waiting for him to request her again.

Each morning she woke up, she longed to receive another beautiful flower or letter from the guard, but for the last few days she had received nothing.

Pulling the envelope up with her hands, she moved below the blankets and tried to block out the lovemaking from her superior.

Bulma knew the consequences of actions like that in the castle and its boundaries, however as it seemed different rules obviously applied to different people. She knew that the high-class guards such as Nappa were permitted concubines, but she could hardly believe that her own superior would be fortunate enough to find an Elite with a status that high.

Bulma finally fell into a slumber, as the groans and sighs from the opposite bed dimmed. As it seemed her superior was oblivious that Bulma was not cleaning, she was pre-occupied with other more important things.

The orphaned blue haired Saiyan was sound asleep by the time, her superior found her under the duvet covers.

Unwruffelling her tangled black hair Shulin growled as she found her underling sound asleep seemingly oblivious to being found missing work.

Glaring towards the guard that she had just had sex with, she watched as he left the room abruptly leaving no sign except the ruffled bedcovers. Shulin then turned back to the sleeping Bulma and smirked.

A frightening sensation of drowning was the only thing Bulma could think of as she felt the searing cold water pour over her body.

Not only was she soaking wet, but her bed was equally wet and quickly absorbing the cold water that Shulin had so cruelly chucked onto her.

Screaming as she jumped from the bed, and feeling her legs go numb; Bulma bit back her rage when she saw who had been so harsh and cruel.

Her letter from Bodeck was now on the floor; the ink flowing freely after the drenching it had received, and all Bulma could do was stand aghast at the person responsible.

"Get back to work." Shulin said bitterly, as she dropped the bucket and turned to leave the quarters.

Bulma stood in shock, in a puddle of icy cold water as she watched her fellow servant walk through the tall archway.

She hadn't even had time to give an explanation; Shulin had rudely woken her and then just expected her to accept what she had done…

"YOU MISERABLE WHORE!!" Bulma shrieked, and before she could say anymore Shulin had returned to the room and was looking fierce.

Her hair was still matted from her session with the guard, and her dark eyes were even more piercingly cold than normal. She was in her late twenties, but time had taken its toll. Below her eyes bags were evident, and her figure was in no way as toned and perfect as some of the other servants. She had long pale legs, and was wearing the same outfit as the other castle workers, with the exception of a small golden badge showing her authority.

"Well Miss Briefs… looks like you've just made yourself a new enemy…" Shulin hissed coldly, as she snarled and walked over to the seething, wet Bulma who was gritting her teeth in annoyance.

This woman really reminded the orphan of her cold-hearted aunt, and the months of misery she had endured living with them.

One thing Bulma had not lost in the past year was her feisty streak, although when in the presence of her aunt she was often submissive and quiet. Inside she silently seethed often releasing her rage and frustrations on objects and sometimes-living things particurly the huge fanged spiders that thrived on Vegetaseii.

Although Bulma could never hurt another person unless they harmed her first, she could easily squash the large insects that thrived in Vegetasaii's hot dry climate.

Many times she had wanted to call her aunt insulting and degrading names, and even more times she had wanted to throttle and cause the professional tart some physical pain.

Bulma was not stupid, she knew when to bite her tongue and she also knew that if she were to do anything to her aunt she would be on the first craft off Vegetaseii or living on the streets.

As Shulin growled over her, Bulma did not feel fear like she sometimes felt toward her aunt; instead she felt a renowned sense of pleasure.

She almost felt proud as the adrenaline began pumping and she felt the heat surging from the dark haired female Saiyan.

Shulin certainly looked older and more matured than Bulma although they only had a few years separating them, as the older Saiyan raised her arm and bunched it into fists Bulma could do nothing but smirk.

She had trained with Goku long ago, she knew she had the ability to beat this servant. This was nothing like the few weeks earlier with Shirk, the only thing that Shulin was good at was cleaning and that was why she was nothing but a castle cleaner.

Suddenly remember that her gravity room plans had been under the duvet, Bulma lost her concentration and quickly turned to look at her sodden bed. Sure enough the small red book was muffled into the sheets and looked very wet.

Breathing deeply and her eyes widening Bulma could do nothing as a tear slipped down her cheek followed by another.

The mischievous smirk had gone and was replaced with a fear that her hard work had been destroyed; most of the things she had written down and calculated had came from visions in her dreams.

Shulin pushed Bulma roughly and forced her against the stonewall of the servants quarters.

The feeling of being forced against the cold hard stone could do nothing as Bulma closed her eyes and tried to block out her attacker. Her tail was squashed under her body weight, as Shulin growled deeply and pushed her hands tightly around the orphan's throat.

The blue haired Saiyan had the urge to pull the other servant off her but she could do nothing as she felt the air being squeezed from her throat. It was just like Shirks sexual attack all over again, only this time she was being suffocated by a female in the confides of the palace.

"Please…" Bulma squeezed, as she tried in vain to wrap her hands around Shulins sweaty wrists. With a lash of her tail the older servant knocked Bulma's hands back and bent her head closer growling in her left ear. "You dare insult me girl…."

No longer did Bulma feel stronger or more superior to the dark haired Saiyan, instead she feared for her short life. The servant was clearly possessed; each time Bulma writhed or pleaded the strength around her fragile neck grew increasingly tighter.

"Prince… Prince…." Bulma breathed as she suddenly began to feel disorientated; the dark room was spinning and her breathing was becoming weaker as Shulin began to punch her violently in the stomach.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Poor Bulma, she seems to be having no luck; Vegetaseii is a really nasty place isn't it! Will anyone come to her rescue?? What's in store for the blue haired orphan? **

**Update hopefully be coming soon! Please do leave a review, I wish to thank everybody that commented on the last chapter you are such stars! Without you, I would certainly be struggling with my stories! **

**I also wish to thank you all for your patience, as the past month I have been fighting with a writers block, thankfully I now have a fabulous plot for this story and its most certainly going to be turning into a Cinderella tale! I could let you know the plot…. But that would be spoiling it for you ;op **

**Please do leave a review! I am determined not to fall victim to that damned writers block again grrrrr I'm a Saiyan I can do it!! **

**Also if anybody has any ideas that could be of use to my fanfics, please do let me know all will be considered and I will give you credit **

**Thanks everyone, I love you all!!**

**Sarah xxxx**

**Surfs up! **


End file.
